Moon Squared
by Ebiris
Summary: *COMPLETE* What happens when Usagi in the Sailor Stars season wishes Rei would stop thinking of her the same way she has since they first met? A big headache for Sailor Pluto, that's what!
1. chapter 1

Author's Notes: Not a lot to say really. Eternal Sailor Moon from Sailor Stars switches   
places with Sailor Moon from the first series of BSSM. In case you can't tell, she goes   
back to the end of episode 26. The events at the beginning aren't from any episode of   
Sailor Stars - none of them really fit, so I had to make something up, but it's between   
episodes 182 and 187.  
Please, for the love of god, PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
Anyways, on with the show -  
  
  
Moon Squared  
  
  
The Sailor Senshi were all fighting against Sailor Aluminium Siren and her latest victim   
- a minister who she had turned into Sailor Preacher after taking his star seed.  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Sailor Jupiter sent her most powerful attack at Sailor Preacher,   
causing the Farce to stagger backwards and knock Aluminum Siren over.  
  
"Stupid thing! Get them, not me!" Siren yelled, pointing at the Sailor Senshi as she got   
up. The Farce, which looked like an amorphous mass of robes in a pink tutu and armed   
with boxing gloves, nodded dumbly at it's mistress.  
  
"Sermon Blaster!" Sailor Preacher yipped in a high pitched voice as it fired several   
crosses at Sailor Mercury.  
  
Sailor Mercury never had the time to dodge it herself, but was saved when Eternal Sailor   
Moon dived towards her and pushed her out of the way in the nick of time. "Arigatou!"   
The senshi of ice thanked her saviour.  
  
Sailor Moon smiled in acknowledgment before returning her attention to the battle.   
Despite the fact that the senshi outnumbered Siren and her farce nine to two, the Anima-  
mate was doing a surprisingly good job of holding her own. "Galactica Tsunami!!" Siren   
screamed out the name of her attack as a massive wave of dark energy smashed into   
Neptune, Uranus and Venus.  
  
The three senshi were knocked down by the attack, and seemed to be quite hurt. Siren   
grinned as she readied her follow up strike. Raising her forearms up, she fired three blasts   
of energy from her bracelets. Just before the hit, Sailor Saturn leapt in front of her friends   
"Silence Wall!" She raised her glaive and a powerful barrier easily deflected what would   
have been a lethal attack.  
  
Meanwhile, Sailor Mars and Pluto had gotten behind Aluminium Siren without her   
noticing. They nodded to one another before attacking.  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
"Dead Scream."  
  
The burning arrow merged into the purple sphere of energy and the combined attack   
floored Aluminium Siren.  
  
Deciding the odds were turning against her, Siren called for the phone booth which could   
return her to the relative safety of Galaxia's lair. Seeing this, Mars called out "Sailor   
Moon! Get her now!"  
  
"Hai!" Sailor Moon rushed over to get a clear shot before Siren could enter the phone   
booth. Getting into position, she raised her Eternal Tier. "Starlight Honeymoon Thera-  
Ooof!!"  
  
She never managed to finish the attack as Sailor Preacher blasted her with a salvo of   
crosses.  
  
"Ja ne!" Sailor Aluminium Siren called out cheerfully as she slipped into the booth and it   
disappeared.  
  
Picking herself up, Sailor Moon shook her head as she tried to get the ringing out of her   
ears. She didn't notice the Farce bearing down on her.  
  
"World Shaking!"  
"Deep Submerge!"  
  
Luckily Sailor Uranus and Neptune had recovered, and they weakened the Farce with   
their attacks. Seeing her chance, Sailor Moon raised the Tier once more. "Starlight   
Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!!" Waves of energy washed over the warped Farce, turning it   
back into the kind minister he really was.  
  
Everyone visibly relaxed as the tension from a hard battle washed away. Well, almost   
everyone. "Dammit!" Sailor Mars snapped "We nearly got her! I can't believe you   
messed up again!" She turned on Sailor Moon.  
  
Rei wasn't really mad at Usagi. She blamed herself as much as anyone, but the   
frustration of having Siren always escape was getting to her, and the outburst, however   
harsh, wasn't a reflection of Rei's true feelings.  
  
None of this made Usagi feel any better. "I'm sorry Rei-chan!" Usagi sniffed back tears at   
the harsh words from someone she really admired.  
  
Sailor Mars was starting to relax, but she couldn't resist one last dig. "You always klutz   
out when it's really important." She remarked snidely, before instantly regretting her   
words.  
  
Sailor Moon spun on her comrade, a rare expression of anger on her normally gentle   
features. "That's not true and you know it!" She snapped, recalling all the harsh battles   
she had been forced to fight, from Beryl to Death Phantom, not to mention the times   
when she won by refusing to fight like with Mistress Nine and Black Lady. "You've   
always judged me based on how I was when we first met! I've changed Rei!" She   
accused angrily.  
  
Sailor Mars knew she had crossed a line. "I'm sorry Usagi. I understand you aren't like   
that anymore." She said sincerely.  
  
"No. You don't." Sailor Moon said shaking her head. "I wish you could... I wish you   
could see..." she finished sadly.  
  
Suddenly the eternal compact on her fuku started to glow.  
  
"The Ginzuishou!" Sailor Uranus whispered in awe.  
  
As Sailor Pluto watched in breathless anticipation, she felt her talisman begin to respond   
to the Ginzuishou. Her Garnet Rod started to glow in synch with the crystal. "No..." she   
breathed. Something unexpected was happening. Sailor Pluto had watched the Time   
Gate for eternity; she knew everything, even if she could never act on that knowledge.   
But this was unexpected.  
  
"What's happening?" Sailor Moon asked, her voice tinged with wonderment.  
  
"The Ginzuishou is responding to your heart's desire." Sailor Neptune said, looking as if   
she had just realised her life's ambition by witnessing the Ginzuishou exercising it's   
power.  
  
Suddenly Eternal Sailor Moon disappeared in a blinding flash of light! Before anyone   
could react, there was another flash, and a slightly younger, very confused looking,   
Sailor Moon stood there.  
  
***  
  
"Supreme Thunder!" Sailor Jupiter blasted the Boxer Youma. The creature was rather   
silly looking, with bird feet and wings, and boxing gloves with a bell on his belt.  
  
As the creature staggered from the attack, Luna yelled at Sailor Moon "Now Sailor   
Moon!"  
  
"Hai!" Sailor Moon took out her moon stick and was preparing to attack, when she   
disappeared in a flash of light!  
  
Luna and Sailor Jupiter stared in shock. Even the youma paused at this unexpected turn   
of events. In the recesses of it's warped mind, the dumb monster wondered 'Did I do that?'  
  
Before anyone could say a word, another flash of light lit up the cemetary, and Eternal   
Sailor Moon appeared, looking rather surprised at her new surroundings. "What   
happened? Where am I?" She asked, not realising that it might be more appropriate to   
ask *when* she was.  
  
"Sailor Moon, what happened to you?" Luna asked, her voice filled with confusion.  
  
"Luna? What are you doing here?" Sailor Moon knelt down to her guardian cat.  
  
"We were fighting the youma remember?" Sailor Jupiter walked over to join them.  
  
The youma in question was just standing there stupidly. It idly scratched it's rear as it   
wondered why everyone was ignoring it.  
  
"A youma?" Sailor Moon asked disbelievingly "But I was just fighting Sailor   
Aluminium Siren."  
  
"Sailor Aluminium Siren?" Luna repeated incredulously. "That's preposterous, the only   
sailor senshi are named after the planets.  
  
Sailor Moon adopted the same tone Luna tended to use when she lectured her. "There are   
planets outside this solar system too y'know." She playfully bopped the cat on her head.  
  
By now the youma's short attention span had expired. It recalled it's primary purpose was   
to fight, so fight was what it would do! Letting out a squawk of fury, it charged Eternal   
Sailor Moon.  
  
"Look out!" Luna called in alarm as she saw it bearing down on them.  
  
Sailor Jupiter adopted a grim expression and placed herself in it's path, but Sailor Moon   
gently pushed her aside. "I'll get this." She smiled before withdrawing her Eternal Tier.   
"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" Her attack worked on the same principle as the   
Moon Healing Activation, only much more powerful, so the youma quickly reverted   
back to the minister it had been before Zoicite used the Kurozuishou on him.  
  
Speaking of Zoicite, he was battling Tuxedo Kamen in another part of the cemetary, but   
when Eternal Sailor Moon used her attack, he became startled and decided he should   
report to Queen Beryl. "You haven't won yet Tuxedo Kamen!" He said angrily, before   
disappearing in a flash of sakura.  
  
Picking up the discarded rainbow crystal fragment, Tuxedo Kamen allowed himself a   
smile of triumph before departing himself.  
  
***  
  
Sailor Moon looked around nervously. 'What's happened? Who are these people?' before   
she saw Mercury, Mars and Jupiter. "Ami-chan!" She yelled and glomped onto a   
surprised Sailor Mercury.  
  
Sailor Uranus was giving the newly arrived Sailor Moon an appraising look. "I didn't   
think it was possible, but she's even more kawaii!" She whispered to Neptune.  
  
Neptune shot her a look of disapproval "Stop trying to corrupt young girls!" She pouted   
"That's what you have me for." she said in a more gentle voice, putting a hand on her   
partners shoulder.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped at their antics.  
  
"I think we should go somewhere more private so we can figure out what's happened."   
Sailor Venus suggested before Haruka and Michiru could continue.  
  
"You're right." Sailor Mars agreed "We'll go to the shrine. Then figure out what Usagi's   
done to herself."  
  
"I didn't do anything!" Sailor Moon wailed.  
  
***  
  
Zoicite teleported into the Dark Kingdom with his customary flurry of cherry blossom.   
Kunzite was waiting for him, arms crossed, an unreadable expression on his face. "You   
didn't get the Nijizuishou." He said. It was not a question.  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen stole it." Zoicite spat the name out as if it were a curse. "But something   
strange has happened, Sailor Moon has become much more powerful." He tried to   
explain his failure.  
  
"Really." Kunzite said non-commitally.  
  
"I have to tell Queen Beryl about this." He said before starting in the direction of Beryl's   
throneroom.  
  
Kunzite seemed to flow over the ground as he moved to stop the other general. "She will   
be angry. Perhaps I should tell her?" He offered, placing a hand on Zoicite's chest.  
  
Zoicite wavered. He loved that Kunzite was so protective. But he hated being seen as   
weak and submissive all the time. It sometimes seemed like Kunzite had no respect for   
him, and that fact tore him up inside. "No." He said firmly as he removed Kunzite's hand.   
"It's my responsibility."  
  
Kunzite watched Zoicite walk off, a curious expression covered his features, before he   
shrugged and walked off in another direction himself.  
  
Zoicite entered the throneroom and bowed before Queen Beryl. The Queen was sat in her   
usual position, observing her crystal ball. "What?" She snarled at her general.  
  
Zoicite felt ill with fear. 'I must be strong, I must be strong' he kept thinking in his head   
'for Kunzite.'. Standing, he addressed his Queen. "Queen Beryl, I am sorry to report I   
failed to obtain the Nijizuishou."  
  
Beryl arched an eyebrow. She did not seem surprised or displeased. "Oh?" She said, her   
tone neutral.  
  
Zoicite felt even more fear. 'No shouting or threats? Something's wrong! I have to be   
careful with her.' he repeated his earlier mantra in an effort to stave off the terror which   
was creeping into his soul. "I..I..." 'Stop stuttering you fool!' he desperately told himself   
'that'll just make her even more angry!' "I must also inform your majesty that the moon   
brat has become even more powerful, though I cannot say how."  
  
Beryl smiled.  
  
It was not a happy smile, or a triumphant smile, or even a sardonic smile. It was the   
barest curling of her lips. Her eyes showed fury however. "If what you say is true." She   
began, her voice thick and cloying. "Then that means we need the Ginzuishou more than   
ever, does it not?"  
  
'Run!' Zoicite's mind screamed 'Run! Get out of here and don't look back! Go!!' But he   
remained rooted in place, abject terror crawling through his body. "Yes, my lady."   
Zoicite said, the words tasting like ashes in his mouth.  
  
"I am sure that you know how I despise failure's so." Beryl continued in the same tone.   
"After all, we still remember Jadeite do we not?"  
  
'I'm going to die.' thought Zoicite. 'The only question is how do I go? Will I fight it? Or   
will I beg for my life like a coward?' Tears threatened to leave his eyes as he made his   
choice. The only choice he was capable of making. "Please my Queen, give me one more   
chance, I can get the remaining fragments, just give me one more chance!" He begged   
abjectly. 'Kunzite is right' he thought dejectedly 'I am worthless.'  
  
"Of course my loyal general." Queen Beryl said sympathetically. Mockingly. "I know   
that the next time I see you you will have the Ginzuishou." Her voice carried a deadly   
threat of just what would happen if she saw him and he did not have the crystal.  
  
***  
  
Usagi sat with Makoto, Rei, Ami and Luna at the Hikawa shrine. "Okay, just so we're   
clear, you ARE Tsukinio Usagi, but not the one we know? Right?" Makoto tried to   
make sense of what was happening.  
  
"Not exactly." Usagi sighed as she explained again. She was having enough trouble   
understanding this herself without explaining it to others "I AM your Usagi, just from   
two years in the future."  
  
"Wild." Rei muttered. It was bizaare, but she knew it was true - she could easily sense   
that this was no imposter.  
  
"Wait a moment." Ami said politely to get everyone's attention "If you're from the   
future." She indicated Usagi "Does that mean we beat the Dark Kingdom?"  
  
Usagi was on dangerous ground here and she knew it. 'Can I risk telling them about the   
future?' she wondered before remembering her daughter. There was no telling how things   
would have turned out if Chibi Usa hadn't come to the past, but things seemed okay, so it   
must have been a good thing, therefore Usagi concluded that there was nothing to stop   
her interfering in the past.  
  
"Well?" Rei prodded Usagi out of her reverie impatiently.  
  
"Hai minna-chan." Usagi smiled confidently "We did beat them."  
  
"Alright!" Makoto and Rei high-fived each other. "We rule!"  
  
"Hold on there!" Luna admonished the two "We haven't won yet!"  
  
"That's right, you have to work really hard to win, but you can do it." Usagi told them  
  
Luna blinked. Was Usagi encouraging people to work hard? Luna wondered if she could   
keep this Usagi instead.  
  
Ami decided to change the subject before everyone became overconfident. "So Usagi, do   
you know how you came back through time? I always thought time travel was   
impossible."  
  
Usagi stuck her tongue out "The magical girl think's time travel's impossible?" She said,   
chuckling as Ami blushed. "Well, we had just finished fighting, and Rei-chan started   
being mean and blaming me because Sailor Aluminium Siren got away."  
  
"Well I'm sure I was right!" Rei crossed her arms arrogantly.  
  
A wicked smile played across Usagi's lips. "That's not what you said after I lost my   
temper." She said quietly.  
  
Rei stopped short. "Nani?" She asked in surprise.  
  
Usagi's smile grew wider. "You said 'I'm sorry Usagi, I understand you're not like that   
anymore.'"  
  
Rei had a horrified expression on her face. "I apologised to you?" She seemed revolted at   
the very concept.  
  
Usagi hadn't finished her story "But I was still very upset, and I said that you didn't   
understand." Usagi then blushed "I must have lost control of my feelings, because the   
Ginzuishou made that wish real, it must have switched me with the Usagi from this   
time."  
  
Everyone stared at Usagi in shock.  
  
"The Ginzuishou?" Luna repeated, scarcely believing Usagi could speak so glibly of the   
most powerful object in all existence.  
  
"Yep." Usagi said proudly. She took out her Eternal Compact and showed the crystal   
inside to everyone.  
  
"But why do you have it? Doesn't it belong to the Princess?" Ami asked, hesitantly   
reaching out to almost touch the crystal, before deciding against it and pulling back.  
  
"Have we not found the Princess yet by your time?" Makoto asked worriedly.  
  
Rei of course, immediately assumed the worst of Usagi. "Usagi no baka!" She yelled   
angrily "The Ginzuishou isn't a toy! Did you steal it from the Princess 'cause you thought   
it looked pretty or something?"  
  
Usagi blushed. "Now you're really gonna hate me..." She murmered before telling them   
the true identity of their Princess.  
  
The force of the Sailor Senshi's facefaulting at that revalation was picked up on   
seismonotors throughout Tokyo.  
  
***  
  
Author Notes: Just setting the scene in this part mostly. Things will be changed from the   
series more in future chapters as the influence of a different Sailor Moon is felt upon   
different times and Pluto tries to figure out what the hell happened.  
Stay tuned! 


	2. chapter 2

Author Notes: This is just a short chapter I'm putting out since I won't have 'net access   
for about a week or so. It's pretty dialogue heavy, still just explaining the premise really.   
Things will pick up next chapter I promise!  
Oh, by the way, the dates I'm using are based on the end of Sailor Moon, not the start.   
(Sailor Moon began airing in 1992 and ended in 1997, but the series takes place over   
two years)  
  
Moon Squared chapter 2  
  
The Sailor Senshi arrived at Rei's family shrine. "We're here now Usagi." Ami said   
gently, trying to pry the fourteen year old Usagi from her arm. "You can let go of me   
now." She said, her voice carrying none of the strain she was feeling.  
  
"H-hai Ami-chan." Usagi said as she slowly let go of her friend. It was a good thing Ami,   
Rei and Makoto were here since this Usagi didn't know Sailor Venus or the Outer   
Senshi.  
  
The other senshi seemed nice enough, Usagi supposed, though she certainly didn't like   
the way one of them was looking at her. 'What was her name?' Usagi wondered, looking   
at the tall blonde haired girl, who could have been mistaken for a man given the clothes   
she wore 'Oh yes, Haruka.'  
  
Haruka noticed her gaze and winked at Usagi, before being elbowed by Michiru. Usagi   
swiftly found something else to occupy her attention.  
  
As they all filed into Rei's living room Setsuna whispered something to Hotaru before   
anyone sat down. Usagi sat on the couch between Ami and Makoto. Rei sat on the   
armchair next to it while Minako slumped onto a beanbag on the other side. Haruka and   
Michiru made a beeline for the two seater couch and were just sitting down when Hotaru   
dived in between them and grinned up at the shocked girls.  
  
"I'm sitting with my Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa!" she announced proudly, giving a   
wink to Setsuna. Setsuna covered her mouth to hide a chuckle before sitting by herself on   
the remaining armchair, doing her best to ignore the pained looks Haruka and Michiru   
were giving her.  
  
Looking at Usagi sitting between Ami and Makoto, Setsuna's first reaction was that   
Usagi must be way overdue for a growth spurt. This fourteen year old Usagi looked   
nearly identical to the sixteen year old who had vanished. Sure there were differences if   
you looked hard enough; the familiar Usagi was less than an inch taller, and her figure   
was only slightly more developed.  
  
"So..." Makoto began once everyone had settled. "Anyone know what the hell   
happened?" She glanced around the room.  
  
Everyone seemed to find the floor terribly interesting at this point.  
  
"I have no idea." Usagi said hesitantly "One minute I'm fighting a youma, the next I'm   
surrounded by you guys, and you say it's the future and that I did something to cause   
this, but all I know is I was fighting a youma like Luna told me to and I hadn't even   
actually done anything yet I was just going to do something but I hadn't done it yet. " Her   
speech was coming out faster and faster as she talked before she lost it and just started   
wailing.  
  
Makoto and Ami both cringed at the aural onslaught. Rei sighed and went to kneel in   
front of Usagi, holding her hands to comfort her. "We're not mad at you Usagi-chan." She   
said gently. 'I'm mad at the other Usagi!' she added silently.  
  
Usagi stopped wailing and looked at Rei "You mean it Rei-chan?" She asked hopefully.  
  
Rei felt her heart melting as she looked into those innocent blue eyes. "Of course not   
Usagi-chan." She reached up to wipe a tear off Usagi's cheek "Now dry those tears will   
ya." She said cheerfully.  
  
Usagi leapt forward and glomped onto Rei. "Thankyou Rei-chan! I won't be sad if you're   
here!"  
  
Rei was quite taken aback. She knew Usagi admired her, but the strength of her reaction   
was surprising. 'Especially given the way I treat her sometimes.' she thought shamefully   
as she hugged her friend back.  
  
"Aaaww..." Everyone seemed to say at that point.  
  
"A-anyway..." Rei muttered as she disengaged herself from Usagi and returned to her   
seat. She noticed Haruka and Michiru were nodding at each other with silly smiles on   
their faces. 'They had better not be thinking what I think they're thinking!' Rei thought as   
she shot them a disapproving glare.  
  
Haruka and Michiru both coughed and avoided eye contact with Rei.  
  
"I have a theory." Ami announced to get everyone's attention before continuing "Usagi   
said that she wished Rei would understand that she isn't the same person she was when   
they first met. This Usagi-" she indicated the girl next to her "Comes from about the same   
time we first met."  
  
"So are you saying that she's from the past? Then where's our Usagi?" Minako asked,   
shifting to a more upright position on her beanbag.  
  
"Logically she would be in the same time frame that this Usagi came from." Ami   
announced.  
  
"But how did it happen Ami-san?" Hotaru asked.  
  
Ami seemed stumped by this simple question. The fact that it came from a twelve year   
old girl only irked her even more.  
  
"It was the Ginzuishou. You all saw it glowing just before she disappeared." Michiru   
said, surprised that they hadn't figured it out.  
  
Makoto bolted upright, startling Usagi "Now hold on a damn minute!" She exclaimed   
furiously "The Ginzuishou can kill her! Are you saying she risked her life just because   
Rei doesn't take her seriously?"  
  
Rei was feeling about two feet tall at this point.  
  
Setsuna finally spoke "The Ginzuishou is capable of time travel. Using it such a manner   
takes it to it's fullest potential, which is lethal to the user. Queen Serenity did this when   
she sent your souls to be reincarnated in this era."  
  
The room became deathly silent. Rei was now feeling two inches tall.  
  
"But I'm right here." Usagi chirped innocently.  
  
Everyone looked at her, their expressions unreadable. "Yes you are." Setsuna said before   
anyone else got a word in "However I do not believe Usagi used the crystal to it's fullest   
potential. In fact I believe it used only the smallest fraction of it's power."  
  
"But you just said-" Minako began hesitantly.  
  
"I know." Setsuna quieted her "But I do not believe the Ginzuishou performed this   
temporal switch." Setsuna concentrated for a second, and the Garnet Rod appeared in her   
hands. "This did." She held it up for everyone to see before she continued her   
explanation. "I noticed the orb was glowing in synch with the crystal before the switch. I   
believe the Ginzuishou simply tapped into the nearby source of temporal energy to   
exercise Usagi's will without risk to Usagi herself." She couldn't hide the pride in her   
voice as she finished. "Usagi's control over the crystal is becoming very impressive."  
  
"So Usagi's safe?" Rei asked, desperate to avoid the possibility that Usagi had risked her   
life just to get Rei to take her seriously.  
  
"I'd imagine so." Setsuna said "There's little in that era which can threaten Eternal Sailor   
Moon - so long as she doesn't get any silly idea's about taking on Beryl or even Metallia."  
  
"Usagi wouldn't do that." Ami said confidently "She knows better than to interfere with   
the timeline."  
  
"Oh?" Setsuna arched an eyebrow "Think about her other experiences with time travel."  
  
"Chibi Usa!" Minako exclaimed.  
  
"Exactly." Setsuna nodded, pleased that Minako had gotten it so quickly. "A girl from   
the future, who came back to your time, and by all appearances, did a lot of good."  
  
"I'd hate to think how things would have turned out if I'd never met her." Hotaru   
shuddered.  
  
"Usagi might try to wipe out the Dark Kingdom prematurely." Haruka mused, not   
altogether unhappy with the thought.  
  
"Yes." Setsuna agreed "While no youma represents a threat to her, and she could easily   
handle the generals, there are three beings who could defeat her." Setsuna began ticking   
them off "Beryl is a powerful sorceress. It would be a close fight between them, and   
could go either way." She raised a second finger "Queen Metallia could easily beat   
Eternal Sailor Moon if she was alone." She brought up a third finger "And the last one is   
unlikely, but if Endymion has already been captured by the Dark Kingdom, he could   
threaten her."  
  
"So you can just pop back in time and pick her up right?" Rei asked eagerly.  
  
Setsuna supressed a sigh. 'I really should hate lying to them, but I'm just so used to it by   
now... it's hard knowing everything...' "Yes." She said "I can go to the Time Gate and try   
to find her." That part was at least technically true.  
  
"Well, it would help if we gave you a start on where to look." Ami mused before turning   
to Usagi, who had mostly spaced out during the discussion "Usagi?" she recieved no   
response, so she prodded the girl to get her attention.  
  
"Ow!" Usagi yelped, rubbing her arm. "What is it Ami?"  
  
"What day was it before you came here?" Ami asked.  
  
Usagi appeared to be deep in thought. She adopted a studious expression and placed a   
finger to her lips. To any observer it might look like she was pondering the deeper   
mysteries of life.  
  
"Usagi?" Ami tried again, her patience fraying.  
  
"Hold on, hold on." Usagi waved her protests away "I'm thinking."  
  
Everyone in the room had very large sweatdrops by this point.  
  
Eventually Usagi gave up. "I know it was Autumn!" She announced triumphantly "The   
leaves were turning brown." She beamed at Ami.  
  
Everyone facefaulted.  
  
Rei was suddenly struck by an idea. And she immediately hated herself for it. She warred   
with herself for a moment as she decided if she should risk it, but her conscience gave her   
little choice. 'Usagi's given her life for us before!' she reminded herself 'I should at least   
make the ultimate sacrifice for her!' her resolve hardened.  
  
"I have an idea of how Usagi can tell us the date she's from." She announced in monotone   
as she considered what she was risking.  
  
***  
  
The girls stood in front of Rei's extensive manga collection. Minako let out an awed   
whistle.  
  
"Okay Usagi, look through them and tell us which one was the last one you read." Rei   
turned away so no one could see the tear falling down her cheek.  
  
Usagi's eyes got so big they threatened to fall off her face. "Wow! Thanks Rei, you never   
let me read your manga!"  
  
Rei's head suddenly expanded to five times it's normal size "YOU'RE NOT READING   
THEM!! JUST CHECK TO SEE IF YOU RECOGNISE THEM!!" She screamed.  
  
Usagi seemed unperturbed as she picked up one from the top of the nearest stack and   
began leafing through it.  
  
Makoto put a consoling hand on Rei's shoulder. "You're making a truly noble sacrifice."   
She said sympathetically.  
  
Usagi looked up from her current manga. "Say, is there anything to eat around here?"  
  
Rei was about to remark that it would be a cold day in hell before Usagi was allowed   
food near her precious manga, but Hotaru spoke first "I'll get you something Usagi-san."   
she ran to the kitchen.  
  
Usagi blinked. No one ever added that honorific to her name. 'That little girl must really   
look up to me.' she thought happily, ignoring the fact that Rei was now slumped on the   
floor, sobbing her eyes out.  
  
***  
  
Sailor Pluto stood silently guarding the Time Gate. It was a frequently depressing,   
always boring job, but somebody had to do it. On the rare ocassions when she had to   
leave it to attend to matters on Earth, a Sailor Pluto from another time would arrive to   
take over guarding it, such were the benefits of the place existing out of time.  
  
She sighed as she considered recent events. She had sent Small Lady back to the   
twentieth century, where she would befriend one Tomoe Hotaru. Soon Sailor Pluto   
herself would arrive in that time, where she would attempt to kill that same girl.  
  
It was pointless, she knew. All of history was known to her, but everyone must dance on   
fate's strings. She would be unable to harm Sailor Saturn. Her sole contribution was to   
save Uranus and Neptune from being killed in the helicopter over Mugen Gaken. But in   
doing so she would have to use her most forbidden power, and in that one act, she   
forfeited her right to exist.  
  
Sailor Pluto accepted this. She had existed for eternity it seemed, but this act would mark   
the end for her. From the perspective of those within the time stream she would still exist,   
as a Sailor Pluto from another time would depart her post to aid in the battle against   
Galaxia, and the formation of Crystal Tokyo. Since she had always known everything, it   
did not matter which time she came from.  
  
The very concept of surprise was alien to Sailor Pluto. She feigned it for the benefit of   
those within the time stream when necessary. If she didn't the other senshi might become   
overconfident that 'Everything will turn out all right' and wouldn't act to their fullest   
potential.  
  
Therefore she was very surprised when another Sailor Pluto appeared before the time   
gate. "What the hell are you doing here?!" She exclaimed. This was not part of the   
elaborate script destiny had written.  
  
The newly arrived Sailor Pluto understood her counterparts surprise. She would react the   
same way in her position. One day she would... or perhaps she already had. Time travel   
was a very messy subject. "It's unexpected I know." she said "Has the Princess used the   
Time Gate?"  
  
Sailor Pluto frowned. She had been surprised over something as trivial as that? "I just   
sent Small Lady to 1996."  
  
The other Pluto shook her head. "Not her, Sailor Moon, circa 1997. Or for that matter   
Sailor Moon from 1995. They switched places."  
  
Pluto sucked her breath in sharply. "This is unexpected." She agreed, her mind racing   
with the possibilities of something she knew nothing about. The prospect excited her. "So   
what are you going to do?" She asked.  
  
"The other senshi expect me to go back and get Eternal Sailor Moon and return her to her   
time before doing the same to Sailor Moon."  
  
Pluto was on familiar ground again. She knew her own thoughts "But you're not going to   
do that?"  
  
"Right." The newcomer Pluto nodded "I'm just going to prevent the switch occuring in   
the first place. I just need to find a way of doing it without causing further damage."  
  
The other Sailor Pluto hummed as she tapped her staff thoughtfuly. "Not wanting to play   
devil's advocate or anything, but how do we know this isn't meant to be? Are we so sure   
of our own infallibility that we can't accept any deviation from what we blindly assume   
to be the correct path?" 'Hell, I'm going to cease to exist soon enough, I might as well live   
dangerously' she thought.  
  
Pluto was shocked speechless. Now she didn't even know what her own self was   
thinking. "W-what do you propose?" She stammered.  
  
Her reaction was not lost on her counterpart. 'Am I that shocking?' she wondered. "we   
should follow this through, see what the future holds depending on when we choose to   
step in and fix things."  
  
Despite that the idea alarmed her, Pluto could find no flaw in the reasoning. "I suppose   
you're right, we should at least check out the possibilities."  
  
"Exactly." The other nodded. "After all, nothing happens without a reason." She smiled.   
A truly bright smile, which hadn't crossed her features in millenia. 'Now things are   
interesting!'  
  
Her counterpart suppressed a groan. 'Now things are even more complicated.' she thought   
dismally.  
  
***  
  
Author Notes: Heh. Sorry if that last chapter confused you, it was confusing enough to   
write, so it's probably worse for you poor readers who aren't privy to all my thoughts on   
the subject. (oh, and in case it's not obvious, the new arrival Pluto is the one from the   
beginning of the story - she snuck out while Rei showed Usagi her manga. Let's hope Rei   
won't find out her sacrifice is in vain ^_^ )  
Anyway, the pace will pick up next chapter as Eternal Sailor Moon starts to open a few   
can's of whupass while the two Sailor Pluto's check out what bizaare futures could   
occour.  
And will any of Rei's manga survive?!  
Stay tuned. 


	3. chapter 3

Author Notes: A bit of angst in this chapter as Usagi takes a trip down memory lane and   
meets someone she hasn't heard from in several months, not to mentioning remembering   
her friendship with Naru (what the hell happened to her after Super-S anyway? Does she   
go to a different High School or what?).  
By the way, I know that the ring Mamoru gives Usagi is only a promise ring in the   
anime, but it is an engagement ring in the manga, so I'm using that.  
  
Moon Squared Chapter 3  
  
Usagi slowly walked the familiar route from Hikawa shrine to her home. Luna padded   
along beside her. "Are you sure this is going to work?" She asked the cat for the tenth   
time.  
  
"Yes I'm sure Usagi." Luna replied evenly "No one will notice the differences between   
you and the Usagi from our time, and even if they did they'd just write it off as the usual   
growth that comes with the teenage years." She sighed loudly "I certainly doubt anyone   
would suspect you are an Usagi from the future."  
  
"Maybe that's true for you and my friends," Usagi argued "But a mother see's things   
differently. I don't know if I can fool her."  
  
Luna considered voicing the opinion that Ikkuko wouldn't notice if Usagi grew an extra   
head provided she kept out of trouble at school, but decided it wasn't worth it. Besides,   
there were more people on the street they were about to come onto, so it would be best if   
she avoided talking.  
  
Usagi was just coming round the corner of the street (AN: Yes, it's THAT corner. If you   
don't know what I mean then you're not much of a Sailor Moon fan ^_^) when she   
bumped into someone.  
  
"Hey! Watch where you're going Odango Atama!" That someone chided her.  
  
Usagi didn't want to look. She told herself that it would be too painful, she should just   
run away. But instead she slowly raised her gaze, tears threatening to escape her eyes as   
she looked on the love of her life. The man she would one day marry and have a child   
with. The man who had gone to America nearly three months ago, without a word since.   
"Mamo-chan..." She breathed.  
  
Mamoru was rather taken aback by this reaction. Usually she'd hurl a few insults at him   
before running off. This was new. The second thing he noticed was that 'Odango Atama'   
looked rather different. If he was asked to describe her in a flattering light, he would have   
said 'cute'. But today he would have to say she was beautiful. He couldn't quite place it,   
but something about her was just... different.  
  
Luna looked up at the pair in surprise 'It can't be!' she told herself, trying to deny what   
she saw.  
  
Then Mamoru noticed something else. Something that threw his thoughts completely off   
balance. "What's this?" He asked, taking her left hand to examine the sparkle he had just   
noticed.  
  
Usagi supressed a groan. 'Of all the people to notice! Neither Luna nor the girls had   
noticed my engagement ring, then Mamo-chan has to go and spot it!'  
  
"I didn't know you had a boyfriend Usagi." Mamoru said, not noticing that he was   
referring to her by her name rather than his usual nickname for her.  
  
Usagi looked away blushing. "He went to America to study. He gave me this before   
leaving."  
  
Luna figured out what they were talking about. This coupled with the reaction Usagi had   
just shown to 'Mamoru-baka' as she usually referred to him caused the cat's jaw to   
plummet towards the ground.  
  
Mamoru was a little suspicious, but he really couldn't see how Usagi could get such a   
ring on her own. "Who is he?" He asked, trying to sound nonchalant.  
  
"You don't know him." Usagi said as she considered her response. The truth was   
obviously not an option. She thought of all the people who had shown an interest in her,   
and even considered saying Ten'ou Haruka, before she decided what to say. "He's called   
Kou Seiya." She tried not to groan as she said it 'Gomen nasai Mamo-chan!' she thought.  
  
  
"Hmm..." Mamoru hummed thougtfully. "But aren't you a little young for this kind of   
commitment?"  
  
Usagi looked him in straight in the eye, a ghost of a smile playing across her delicate   
features as she answered "My fiance and I are very much in love. And I know we will   
marry someday."  
  
They continued gazing into each other's eyes for a moment. Mamoru still hadn't let go of   
her hand. The scene was absolutely perfect as far as Usagi was concerned. Mamoru was   
more confused. He wasn't used to the feelings she was now stirring in his heart. 'She   
look's so much like the Moon Princess...' he thought, recalling the ethereal beauty who   
visited him in his dreams begging for him to get the Nijizuishou so they could be   
together.  
  
Alas the perfect moment couldn't last. Mamoru snapped out of his reverie and   
remembered that she was not his Princess, she was 'Odango Atama', the clumsy girl he   
liked to tease. And she was now attached it seemed... and must have been for some time   
he reasoned. Adopting his usual smirk he reserved especially for her, he let go her hand   
and stepped away "I have to go, you've held me up long enough with your antics."  
  
He had hoped that last jibe would get her to stick her tongue out or say something more   
in keeping with his usual perceptions, but instead she smiled sadly and said "I know...   
you had to go..." Her mind was drifting back to the last time she had seen her Mamo-  
chan, as he got on the plane to America.  
  
Frowning to himself as he walked off, Mamoru made a mental note to ask Motoki if he   
had noticed anything strange about Usagi lately. His friend was on far better terms with   
the girl than he was and would be more likely to know what was going on with her.  
  
Usagi watched him go. 'That wasn't as bad as I worried...' she thought. Though it had   
been painful, she allowed some of the tears she had held back to fall down her cheeks.   
"Goodbye Mamo-chan." She sniffed.  
  
***  
  
Two years later, the fourteen year old Usagi was having a far better time than her older   
counterpart. "Oh Ataru..." she giggled as she read Rei's manga "What won't you do for a   
pretty girl..."  
  
It was at that moment that Rei came into her bedroom to check how Usagi was doing.  
  
The first thing she saw was the neatly arranged stacks of comics. Breathing a sigh of   
relief, she then noticed the large pile of manga strewn on the other side of her bed.   
Obviously Usagi was sorting between 'read' and 'unread' in her own special way.  
  
Rei resisted the urge to throttle the temporally dispossesed girl. "Usagi." she began   
through gritted teeth "I thought we discussed that you were just to check which manga   
you had read most recently so we could find the date you came from."  
  
Usagi seemed nonplussed. "Oh... I read this one last month I remember." She fished a   
comic seemingly at random from the pile and handed it to Rei.  
  
Rei studied the wideban "That one was published in 1984." She sighed "I got it at the   
convention last year. If I'd known you had it I wouldn't have spent an absolute fo-" She   
suddenly checked herself. "I mean I picked it up for a couple of yen at a yard sale..heh   
heh..." She lied.  
  
"Oh." Usagi took her friends statement at face value "I haven't read any of the others... It   
is kinda cool reading manga from the future. I can't believe Vegeta and Bulma get   
together... that just doesn't make sense! Still, I'm glad they do. Trunks-kun is pretty   
kawaii."  
  
Rei meanwhile was studying the Urusei Yatsura wideban Usagi had just given her. It   
was covered in greasy finger smudge marks. Usagi must have been eating chips.  
  
Then Hotaru made the mistake of entering. "Here you are Usagi-san." She handed a bag   
of chips to Usagi before turning to Rei. "Rei-san, I don't mean to be rude, but your   
grandfather is... um..." she struggled for a polite way of putting things "Rather odd." She   
settled on "He told me I should eat more to get fat in the 'right places'."  
  
Rei was well aware of her grandfather's ecchi tendancies. Normally she would go and   
yell at him immediately to stop being such a big perv. But right now there were more   
pressing matters. "Hotaru-chan." Rei said sweetly "Can I talk with you for a moment in   
the hallway?"  
  
"Hai Rei-san." Hotaru smiled brightly as she left the room followed by Rei.  
  
After sliding the door closed, Rei knelt down so she was eye level with the younger girl.   
"Now Hotaru-chan." She began with a big smile on her face, but her voice was strained.   
"I know you're trying to be nice to Usagi, but..." She put clamped her hands on Hotaru's   
shoulders "You are not to give her any food near my manga."  
  
"Rei-san, you're hurting me!" Hotaru squeaked as Rei's hands clamped tighter on her   
small frame.  
  
Rei continued staring at Hotaru with that same false grin "No food for Usagi." She   
repeated, ignoring the younger girls complaint.  
  
Hotaru considered her postion. Granted, she was the senshi of destruction and was far   
more powerful than Sailor Mars, but on the other hand, Rei was a lot bigger than her and   
had a vice-like grip. Looking into the crazed eyes of an otaku was scarier than anything   
Mistress 9 had done to her. So Hotaru made the only logical choice "I understand Rei-  
san!" She got out.  
  
"That's a good girl!" Rei said happily as she drew Hotaru into a gentle hug.  
  
Meanwhile in Rei's living room the remaining inner senshi were discussing the new   
Usagi.  
  
"I just don't get it." Minako complained "Usagi and I are best friends, but I just can't   
seem to connect with this Usagi..."  
  
"I know what you mean." Makoto agreed "Even though this Usagi knows me, she must   
have only just met me. She only seems to really trust Ami and Rei."  
  
"That's not true." Ami interrupted "Hotaru and her have been getting along really well   
since she arrived."  
  
Convieniently Hotaru chose that moment to enter the living room, fresh from her   
encounter with Rei. No one noticed the terrified expression on her face.  
  
"Hotaru-chan!" Minako exclaimed brightly "You've been getting on really well with this   
new Usagi haven't you?"  
  
Hotaru became more frightened. She wasn't sure if this was the prelude to another   
encounter like the one she just fled "Yes..." She began cautiously, but then seeing the   
sincerity in Minako's face, decided to elaborate. "I like our Usagi-san a lot, but she's   
more like a big sister to me. This Usagi is closer to my age so I can relate to her more."   
Hotaru smiled a bit "She's a lot like Chibi Usa-chan actually."  
  
Minako considered this "I think that's the problem for us. She's too young for us to relate   
to her..."  
  
Hotaru brightened "I know how to make her like you Minako-san!" She hurried from the   
room.  
  
"What's she doing?" Makoto asked, just as a rumbling sound began.  
  
Usagi suddenly burst into the room and bowed deeply before Minako. "Is it true you're   
Sailor V?" She asked, stars in her eyes.  
  
Minako grinned at Hotaru who was standing sheepishly by the door.  
  
***  
  
Sailor Pluto was becoming increasingly frustrated. "What the hell's wrong with this   
thing?!" She demanded, giving the Time Gate a good kick.  
  
For some reason the Time Gate was no longer working properly. All she could see   
through it was events happening in realtime from either 1995 or 1997 where the two   
temporally dispossesed Usagi's had went. Looking to the future was impossible, and it   
was driving Pluto up the wall.  
  
"It could be that event's are moving too far away from the preconcieved future that the   
Time Gate has to concentrate on realtime events to avoid a paradox shift." The other   
Sailor Pluto reasoned.  
  
"It can do that?" The first Pluto asked incredulously.  
  
The second Pluto just shrugged "I don't know, but it's the best explanation I can come up   
with."  
  
"Well, how long until it starts working properly again?"  
  
Sailor Pluto sighed. 'How the hell does she expect me to know any more than she does?'   
she thought, but all she said was "I expect it will return to normal once the two Usagi's   
are returned to their proper time."  
  
The newly arrived Pluto made up her mind "Right then. I'm just going to pick them up   
and return them to their proper times. This has gone far enough."  
  
"Not so fast." Pluto halted her "This is the first time something unexpected has happened,   
and we have the best seats in the house! I want to see this through."  
  
The other Pluto was on the verge of tearing her hair out "What's wrong with you?" She   
demanded "How can you be so carefree about this?"  
  
"If you must know, I am going to face the Deathbusters after this shift of guarding the   
Time Gate."  
  
Pluto absorbed the implications of that simple statement. "I'm sorry." was all she could   
say.  
  
"Don't be." Pluto waved her away "It'll happen to you eventually. Besides, if I recall   
correctly, you're going to die in a few months anyway."  
  
"Well, yes... but I get brought back... this is different."  
  
"Perhaps. But it will be peaceful. Whereas having your star seed extracted was a most   
excrutiating experience."  
  
Pluto winced. She wasn't looking forward to her death. Sympathy for her elder   
counterpart's plight made her relent "Okay." she agreed "But the first sign of a paradox   
shift and I'm stepping in. If necessary, I'll prevent the entire event from happening."  
  
***  
  
Luna continued to stare up at Usagi until the sixteen year old noticed her cat's gaze.   
"What is it?" She asked.  
  
"Well," Luna began "aren't you going to explain what all that was about. I'll wager there   
is no 'Kou Seiya'."  
  
"Actually there is." Usagi told her "But he's dreaming if he thinks he has a chance. My   
heart belongs to Mamo-chan." As she spoke, Usagi pocketed her ring. She didn't need   
any more questions from anyone else who might notice.  
  
Luna snorted "Whatever happened to Tuxedo Kamen. Besides, I thought Rei was dating   
Mamoru."  
  
"They broke up long ago." Usagi said as she resumed her walk home.  
  
Luna hurried to follow "Okay, but what about Tuxedo Ka-" she suddenly paused,   
realisation seeping in "Oh no... you have to be kidding me!"  
  
Usagi smiled at the confusion she was causing in her guardian cat, but decided it was   
best if she stopped any further questioning. "Say, speaking of secret identities." she began   
innocently "Do you know who that central control you're always talking to really is?"  
  
Luna was thrown from her stride "I always assumed it was some sort of left over sentient   
computer from the Silver Millenium."  
  
Usagi grinned "Nope. It's your old buddy Artemis."  
  
"Artemis?!" Luna repeated in shock "Why that low down sneaky conniving..." she   
hissed, going into ever more vulgar and descriptive terms to describe her fellow guardian   
cat as they walked home. Usagi didn't have to worry about a single question the whole   
way there. Though she did develop a new appreciation for Luna's vocabulary.  
  
Finally arriving at her home, Usagi hesitated. It was true that she needed a place to stay   
while she was stuck here, and staying at her own home would stop her parents wondering   
where their daughter was... provided they didn't notice the differences between this Usagi   
and the one who left the house in the morning.  
  
She needn't have worried. "Hello dear." Ikkuko greeted her as she entered "Did you have   
fun with Naru-chan?"  
  
"Er.. yes..." Usagi said, getting a bad feeling in her gut that she had forgotten something   
very important.  
  
"That's nice." Her mother said as she puttered around the kitchen "Mrs Osaka said Naru-  
chan hasn't been herself lately. I'm glad you're being supportive of your friend."  
  
Usagi felt the colour drain from her face as she realised just what she had forgotten. 'This   
is just after Nephrite died!' she remembered 'I was with Naru and Umino in the cemetary   
when the Youma attacked... but this time I forgot and I ditched them!' "I just   
remembered I forgot something, back in a bit!" She called out to her mother as she bolted   
out the door and ran to the Osa-P jewellery store.  
  
Arriving at the shop in record time, she went in and bowed to Naru's mother at the   
counter "Konnichiwa Osaka-san, is Naru in?"  
  
Mrs Osaka smiled "She's in her room Usagi-chan. Why don't you go up and see her."  
  
"Arigatou!" Usagi said as she was already halfway up the stairs to the Osaka house   
above the shop.  
  
Usagi paused outside Naru's room. 'She has every right to be angry at me...' Usagi   
thought sadly 'but I have to apologise.' she steeled her resolve. Besides, she was looking   
forward to seeing her childhood best friend again. They had drifted apart ever since   
Usagi had become Sailor Moon, and now she went to Butsumutsu High School while   
Usagi went to Juuban High. It had been months since they had even seen each other.  
  
She knocked on the door. "Come in." Naru's voice came through.  
  
Sliding the door open, Usagi nervously walked in.  
  
"Usagi! What are you doing here?" Naru exclaimed.  
  
Bowing deeply, Usagi said "Sumimasen Naru-chan. I'm sorry I didn't find you again at   
the cemetary after the..." Usagi wasn't sure how to continue, obviously Naru knew all   
about youma thanks to her relationship with Nephrite, not to mention being attacked all   
the time, but Usagi was still hesitant.  
  
Naru moved to embrace her friend "It's all right Usagi-chan." she looked in Usagi's eyes   
"I know there are some things you can't tell me, so I won't ask. But I know you will   
always protect me when I need you."  
  
Usagi felt a sudden sense of deja vu...  
  
***  
  
Usagi looked at the giant black crystal looming over the Tokyo skyline. 'I have to do   
something...' she thought furiously, but the situation seemed so hopeless...  
  
"Usagi!" A familiar voice called out.  
  
Usagi turned to see Naru approaching. "Usagi-chan," she began "I'm worried about you.   
Do you know anything about what's happening?" She indicated the massive crystal.  
  
Startled by this question, Usagi hesitated. But then she adopted a cheerful tone "Of   
course not Naru-chan. What could I know?"  
  
Naru stepped closer and took Usagi's hand "I think you do know something, but you   
can't tell me. So I won't ask again." She said "But if you ever need any help, you can   
come to me."  
  
Usagi thanked Naru and ran off. As Naru prayed for Usagi's safety, Usagi swore to   
protect both the Earth and her friend.  
  
***  
  
'She knows!' Usagi realised 'Naru-chan knows I am Sailor Moon!' Hugging her friend   
tightly, Usagi whispered "Thankyou Naru-chan. You're the best friend I could ever ask   
for."  
  
"And you're my best friend!" Naru agreed.  
  
Usagi smiled brightly. 'When I get back home I am definitely looking up Naru again!'   
she promised herself. "Now, how about we go get some chocolate parfait!" She   
suggested.  
  
Naru blushed. "Thankyou, but I already had some with Umino. He can be very sweet..."  
  
'Whoops!' Usagi thought 'Looks like those two are getting together earlier now thanks to   
me...' "He has a good heart." she agreed.  
  
***  
  
Author Notes: Gomen Nasai to everyone who was hoping for some action in this chapter,   
I did plan to have some, but the chapter was also going to be longer to fit it in, alas this is   
all I have time to write between studying for my exams (which I'm pretty much   
guaranteed to fail anyways...). Expect the next chapter in a week.  
Besides, it's not like I write action well, you saw the first chapter!  
And by the way, if you're looking for something to read while you wait, how about   
reading (and REVIEWING) my story 'Sailor Centauri'. It was my first fanfic, and I   
thought it was pretty good, but no one has reviewed it *sob* 


	4. chapter 4

Author Notes: Hi Minna! Sorry this chapter took a bit longer to get out, I've been busy   
failing exams... Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, they make me happy!  
Things start to heat up in this chapter (finally!) and I think I'll have the story wrapped up   
in two more chapters.  
By the way, sorry about the Usagi weight jokes in this chapter, I've just been watching a   
lot of Super-S lately, and it's rubbing off ^_^;  
Oh, and even though no one bothered reviewing 'Sailor Centauri' despite my repeated   
plea's otherwise, how about checking out my new fic 'Dark Serenity' I know it's   
undisciplined to start something new while still working on this, but the idea was just   
begging to be implemented.  
  
Moon Squared chapter 4  
  
Zoicite reflected on his recent encounter with Beryl. "I'm such a pathetic excuse for a   
human being..." He berated himself, remembering how he had begged her to give him   
another chance.  
  
'The old me would never have begged for anything from her.' he thought vehemently.   
Remembering his life before Beryl was a tricky subject. Whenever he tried to concentrate   
on it, his head would start to pound until he couldn't focus. What he could recall was that   
he was a brave and noble warrior, in the service of some... someone... even now he   
started to feel the familiar pain in his mind.  
  
Zoicite knew one thing for sure. The old Zoicite wouldn't recognise the cowardly wretch   
he had become.  
  
'I have to get the remaining Nijizuishou fragments, not to mention the one Tuxedo   
Kamen stole... but how?' he considered his problem. Getting the fragments would be a   
lengthy process, and he wasn't sure how long Beryl's patience would hold. 'Perhaps if I   
killed the Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen she would be happy enough to give me time   
to get the remaining fragments...' he considered that option, but even then he realised it   
was easier said than done.  
  
'I just have to lure them into a trap that would be impossible to escape...' already he was   
scheming various ways of ensnaring his prey. Sooner or later, he would have the perfect   
plan...  
  
His plotting was interrupted when he sensed a group of youma approach.  
  
"We can help you Zoicite-sama."  
  
***  
  
Usagi sneezed!  
  
"Bless you Usagi." Luna murmered sleepily from her position at the foot of Usagi's bed.  
  
"Oh, someone must be talking about me..." Usagi muttered as she rubbed her nose.   
Turning to look at her clock, she saw it was ten minutes till eight. 'I can probably stay in   
bed for another fifteen minutes...' she thought as she got comfortable once more. "Just   
fifteen minutes..." she said sleepily as she snuggled against her pillow...  
  
At twenty minutes past eight Ikukko came in to wake her daughter up. Seeing her   
sleeping there with the cat she had recently adopted, Ikkuko couldn't help but smile. 'She   
looks so adorable when she's asleep... just a shame she sleeps so much!' "Usagi, wake   
up!" She roused her daughter.  
  
"Huh..." Usagi raised her head off the pillow "Mama? What time is it?"  
  
Ikkuko sighed "It's twenty past eight. I've been calling you since eight o clock."  
  
"Wah!" Usagi shot out of bed, sending Luna flying with a startled meow "I am SO   
LATE!!"  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, two years later, Usagi had been unceremoniously turfed out of Rei's when   
they discovered Setsuna was already gone and they didn't need to find the exact date she   
had come from.  
  
Ami had walked her home, promising to come pick Usagi up for school the next day, and   
Usagi entered her house, filled with the same worries her elder counterpart had about her   
parents noticing the differences in their daughter.  
  
She needn't have worried on that score, Kenji and Ikkuko both greeted their daughter   
without noticing anything different.  
  
Usagi entered her bedroom, which was still recognisable, even Luna sleeping on her   
pillow was the same. The little red haired girl sleeping with Luna was entirely new.  
  
"Do I have a little sister? She looks older than two." Usagi said thoughtfully as she went   
over to examine the little girl. Aside from the hair colour, there was a definite   
resemblance to herself as a young girl - she even had odango's!  
  
Luna woke up and sleepily looked at Usagi "Hello Usagi." the cat yawned "How was   
your day?"  
  
Usagi chuckled "Didn't anyone tell you?"  
  
"Tell me what?" Luna replied, feeling mystified, and annoyed at the possibility that she   
had been left out of something.  
  
Usagi sighed and explained events as best as she was able to understand them. Which   
wasn't very well. Nonetheless, Luna got the gist of it.  
  
For her part, Luna was getting a definite headache. This could hardly be considered good   
timing given how complicated the current situation already was.  
  
Her explanation finished, Usagi decided to get some answers of her own. "So anyway,   
who's she?" She pointed at the still sleeping Chibi Chibi.  
  
"That's Chibi Chibi." Luna explained "She's a mysterious girl who showed up one day,   
and everyone in your family thinks she's your little sister."  
  
Totally ignoring the strangness of the situation, Usagi's eyes lit up "Sugoi! I always   
wanted a little sister! I bet she's way nicer than that worthless brother of mine!"  
  
Chibi Chibi decided to wake up at this point, looking up at Usagi, she said her usual   
catchphrase "Chibi chibi?"  
  
"Kawai!" Usagi exclaimed, gathering the little girl up in a big hug.  
  
"Chibi chibi!" Chibi Chibi squealed happily.  
  
Usagi sweatdropped as she noticed a definite pattern "Is that all she says?" She looked at   
Luna.  
  
Luna slumped her shoulders "So far."  
  
Usagi set her 'little sister' down as she started to investigate the rest of her room. The first   
stop was her closet "Wow! I have so much more clothes!"  
  
Then her desk. "Wow! I've done my homework!"  
  
Then her nightstand. "Wow! I have a picture... of...." She trailed off as she looked at the   
picture of herself smiling brightly with Mamoru and Chibi Usa. "Why is there a picture   
of me and Mamoru-baka?!" She angrily demanded Luna.  
  
Luna shrank away "Er... you see... he's your boyfriend..."  
  
"Nani!!?" Usagi exclaimed in shock. But when she looked at the photograph, she   
couldn't help but think something about it seemed... right. "Who's the little girl in the   
picture?" She asked more thoughtfully.  
  
Given Usagi's previous reaction, Luna decided to play it safe "That's your cousin, Chibi-  
Usa." she lied.  
  
"Oh." Usagi accepted that statement. For a moment. "But both my parents are only   
children!"  
  
Luna braced herself as she prepared to tell Usagi the truth.  
  
***  
  
"Ugh." Usagi tugged at her junior high uniform "This thing is so tight around the waist."   
She griped to Ami and Makoto whom she was having lunch with.  
  
The other two girls both sweatdropped.  
  
"So, Usagi" Ami tried to change the subject "You said you've been getting an average C   
grade in high school, how come you couldn't answer one question in any of today's   
classes?"  
  
"Ahahaha!" Usagi put a hand behind her head and laughed nervously "You see Ami-  
chan, all the things you learn in high school aren't studied in junior high, and vice versa.   
So aside from studying for the entrance exam, you don't have to do any work at all in   
junior high."  
  
Ami grimaced. She certainly couldn't say she approved of that sentiment.  
  
"Usagi!" Umino yelled out as he came over.  
  
"Oh, konnichiwa Umino." Usagi greeted her nerdy friend.  
  
Umino leaned in to whisper conspiratorily to Usagi "Listen Usagi, I just want to thank   
you for giving Naru-chan and I some time alone yesterday. That was really nice."  
  
Usagi grinned "Since when did you call her Naru-chan?" She emphasized the honorific.  
  
Umino started going over the top in his usual inimitable style "Yesterday was like a date!   
I want to exchange diaries with her! I want to meet her mother!"  
  
Ami and Makoto looked on, seemingly aghast.  
  
"Umino!" A familiar voice yelled across the school grounds.  
  
"A-ah Naru-chan!" Umino stuttered deleriously.  
  
Naru marched over and grabbed him "What are you doing pestering Usagi-chan? You   
said you were having lunch with me!" She dragged him away, pausing to wink at Usagi.  
  
"Naru-chan..." Umino repeated as he allowed himself to be dragged off.  
  
Ami and Makoto sweatdropped. "What just happened?" Makoto asked.  
  
Before Usagi could respond, Ami's communicator beeped. She took it out and was   
greeted by a panicked Rei "There's five youma at my school!" She exclaimed "They feel   
really powerful, I need you guys!"  
  
***  
  
Usagi, Ami and Makoto met Rei by the gates of her school. "I'm glad you're here!" Rei   
greeted them "The staff and students are all being drained of energy. There's five youma   
and Zoicite here... I don't know if we can handle this..." She seemed uneasy "I can sense   
their evil power... it's worse than anything before."  
  
"Okay everyone, henshin!" Usagi ordered them.  
  
"Mercury Power... Make-UP!"  
"Mars Power... Make-UP!"  
"Jupiter Power... Make-UP!"  
"Moon Eternal... Make-UP!"  
  
The four girls ran into the school grounds to be met by Zoicite and the five youma.  
  
Sailor Moon immediately halted. These youma were all too familiar to her.  
  
"Welcome sailor girls." Zoicite greeted them "The DD girls and I have prepared a special   
surprise for you." A hemisphere shaped energy barrier sprang up around the Sailor   
Senshi.  
  
"Nani!" Sailor Mars exclaimed angrily "Fire... Soul!!" She attacked the barrier, but the   
flames were absorbed with no visible effect.  
  
Sailor Jupiter decided to give her attack a try, charging up with immense amounts of   
electricity, "Supreme Thunder!!!" She released a maelstrom of lightning, which likewise   
had no effect.  
  
Zoicite laughed "That barrier is impenetrable, you'll never get out." He gloated as the   
barrier began to contract around the Sailor Senshi.  
  
Sailor Mercury tapped furiously at her miniature supercomputer as she desperately   
searched for any possible weakness. "I can't find a weakness!" She finally said shakily.  
  
"Help us Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" Mars pleaded to no avail.  
  
Sailor Moon finally broke from her stupor. These were the youma that had killed her   
friends at the North Pole. She hadn't even been able to use one attack against them. This   
time it would be different. She summoned the Eternal Tier "Starlight Honeymoon   
Therapy Kiss!!" Waves of pink energy hit the barrier and it dissipated with no effort.  
  
Zoicite stepped backwards "How did you do that?!" He demanded, before turning on the   
youma "You said we could make the barrier impenetrable!" He screamed angrily.  
  
The DD girls seemed unphased "So we get a challenge?" One of them said nonchalantly.  
  
Sailor Moon focused a different kind of energy into her Eternal Tier. Once it had been   
the Moon Kaleidoscope, and before that it had been the Spiral Moon Heart Rod. She had   
never tried using an old attack through it, because it would have been pointless, but there   
was no need for overkill here. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!!" She yelled causing a   
massive pink heart to envelop the school, dusting the five most powerful youma of the   
Dark Kingdom in an instant.  
  
Zoicite was badly hurt, but still a long way from death. "No... no..." He shook his head in   
denial, 'it wasn't meant to be like this!' was all he could think.  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon advanced on him "Stealing the energy of students who want to learn   
so you can trap the pretty sailor suited fighters? I can't forgive this!" She did her poses   
"In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"  
  
Zoicite screamed as he blasted her with all the energy he could muster. He might as well   
have been spitting against the wind for all the good it did him. As his energy reserves   
depleted, he slumped to his knee's in defeat. "Forgive me Kunzite... forgive me..." He   
sobbed.  
  
Sailor Moon paused. She actually felt sorry for him like this, and in spite of her frequent   
speeches claiming otherwise, she was quite the forgiving soul. But the decision was made   
for her as Zoicite suddenly vanished.  
  
The other three senshi slowly walked over to her "I don't believe it." Was all Mars could   
say.  
  
"Two years certainly makes quite the difference." Mercury said, shaking her head with   
disbelief.  
  
Moon looked up to the sky 'Two years does make a difference... but how can the me   
from this time fight Galaxia?' she thought as the consequences of her temporal switch   
started to sink in.  
  
***  
  
Zoicite suddenly found himself before Queen Beryl. To say she was furious would be   
like saying the surface of the sun was a bit warm. "Five!" she hissed "Five of my most   
powerful youma!!"  
  
Zoicite winced. He was done for and he knew it. If he was lucky she'd just kill him...   
otherwise there was always the forever sleep.  
  
"I ordered you to get the nijizuishou fragments, not send my personal youma to their   
deaths!" She bellowed "How dare you sacrifice them like this for no gain!"  
  
Kunzite suddenly teleported in "Beryl-sama-" He began before Beryl spun on him.  
  
"Silence!" She screamed loudly enough that the cavern trembled slightly. "One word,   
just one from you, and you will share his fate!"  
  
Zoicite looked at Kunzite through tear rimmed eyes, his expression pleading with his   
lover to keep silent.  
  
Kunzite hung his head, though his entire body was trembling with a mixture of fury and   
fear.  
  
"Do you have anything to say in your defence?" Beryl asked Zoicite.  
  
Zoicite considered his response. About the only excuse he could come up with was that it   
had been the DD girls who had helped him on their own initiative. But Jadeite had tried   
the same defence after Thetis died, and he didn't want to remind her of Jadeite, lest he   
recieved the same punishment. "No Beryl-sama." He said at last.  
  
Queen Beryl's eyes narrowed. She pointed her index finger at Zoicite and a lance of dark   
energy shot out, striking him through the heart. Zoicite cried out in pain before falling   
backwards. "Get this garbage out of here." She said dismissively.  
  
Kunzite immediately grabbed Zoicite and teleported away.  
  
"Why couldn't you have just followed orders..." Kunzite said sadly as he gently placed   
Zoicite on a raised platform in an isolated cavern. Tears were running down his cheeks,   
but he didn't care.  
  
"I..it's...okay..." Zoicite wheezed painfully "As... long as... I... am with you..." He tried to   
raise his hand to wipe away Kunzite's tears, but was too weak. Kunzite, seeing his intent,   
took his hand and placed it against his cheek.  
  
"Oh Zoicite..."  
  
Zoicite coughed "My last... wish... is..." speech was becoming harder now, and his   
breathing was ragged "I want... to die... pretty..." He smiled weakly at Kunzite, then   
stopped breathing.  
  
Kunzite wept harder as he used his powers to make flowers bloom all around the person   
who had been so much to him. Comrade, friend, soulmate, lover. Zoicite had been all   
these things to him. And now he was gone.  
  
"I will avenge you." Kunzite swore "Or die trying."  
  
***  
  
"Well, we've passed the point of no return now." Sailor Pluto observed Zoicite's death   
through the time gate. "She's changed history too much for it to be fixed by just switching   
them back."  
  
"Although funnily enough, his actual death wasn't that different. Just the timing of it."   
The other Pluto commented.  
  
"Hilarious." Her counterpart retorted dryly.  
  
"I crack me up." The second one broke into a wide grin.  
  
***  
  
Ami rang the doorbell to the Tsukino home as she had promised to take Usagi to school,   
seeing as Usagi was unfamiliar with going to High School.  
  
Shingo opened the door and immediatly blushed on seeing Ami. "Ohayou Ami-san!" He   
greeted her cheerfuly.  
  
Ami smiled politely "Ohayou gozaimez Shingo-san. I'm here to take Usagi to school.   
May I come in?"  
  
"Baka Usa-" Shingo checked himself when he remembered that Ami liked Usagi "My   
sister is still asleep. Come in, and I'll wake her up."  
  
"Thankyou." Ami stepped in and took her shoes off as Shingo ran up the stairs to Usagi's   
room.  
  
Ikkuko stepped out into the hallway "Oh hello Ami-chan." She greeted the girl she   
regarded as the best influence her daughter could have "Are you here to walk Usagi to   
school?"  
  
"Hai Mrs Tsukino." Ami bowed.  
  
"Well in that case would you like to have some breakfast with us while you wait for her   
to get ready?"  
  
Ami was about to say that she had already eaten, but then she caught a whiff of the   
delicious cooked breakfast Ikkuko had prepared for her family. Ami's usual bowl of   
cereal just didn't compare. "Yes please." Ami smiled brightly.  
  
Kenji greeted Ami as Ikkuko escorted her into the kitchen and offered her a seat. Ami sat   
down and dug into the food offered. "I can't believe Usagi doesn't wake up earlier when   
she has this food on offer." Ami praised Ikkuko's cooking.  
  
Ikkuko sighed. "Usagi loves sleeping and eating. Sadly she prefers sleeping in the   
morning and eating at night."  
  
Shingo overheard their conversation as he came in and sat beside Ami "Usagi normally   
just has a piece of toast as she runs out the door." He informed her "She should be ready   
in a few minutes."  
  
They made general small talk about school and such for a few minutes before Usagi   
walked in wearing her high school uniform, seeming very uncomfortable about   
something. She quickly took a seat before greeting everyone and eating some breakfast.  
  
Ami checked the clock on the wall. There was plenty of time till school, but Ami liked to   
arrive early, and sensed that Usagi wanted to talk to her about something anyway. "Shall   
we go now Usagi-chan?"  
  
"Hai!" Usagi nodded, and carefully got out of her seat before leaving with Ami.  
  
As they walked out of the door, Ami turned to Usagi "Is something bothering you   
Usagi?"  
  
Usagi seemed ready to cry "This skirt is so wide Ami-chan! I feel like it's going to slide   
right off!"  
  
***  
  
Author Notes: That's enough for now. It's 3am and I'm tired. No more exams so the next   
chapter won't take too long to write. *yawn* Anyways, keep reviewing, it always   
brightens my day!  
  
Oh, I suppose you want a preview of the next chapter? Well, let me put it simply...   
GALAXIA ATTACKS!! And you thought I was just leaving the fourteen year old Usagi   
in for comic relief... ha! 


	5. Chapter 5

Author Notes: Hmm.. I vaguely recall saying at the end of the last chapter how this one   
wouldn't take long to come out. Show's what I know...  
Anyways, this godawful chapter is set entirely within the Sailor Stars period, just so you   
know. My muse has decided to bugger off, which is why this chapter sucks so much. The   
next one will be better, I promise! Please don't leave me!  
  
Oh, and by the way, a big hug to Usagi, the only person who reviewed 'Sailor Centauri'. I   
love you!  
  
Moon Squared Chapter 5  
  
Shortly after arriving at school, Ami and Usagi were met by Minako and Makoto. "Are   
you looking forward to your first day at high school then Usagi?" Makoto asked jovially.  
  
"Ano..." Usagi pursed her lips "High school looks like more fun than junior high, but I   
don't think I'm ready for the work..."  
  
"Don't worry Usagi, we'll try to help you through today. You'll be fine." Ami said   
encouragingly.  
  
Usagi wasn't really listening as she adjusted her skirt.  
  
"No she won't!" Minako exclaimed urgently. "She's supposed to be doing a make up test   
in modern Japanese with me today!"  
  
Ami frowned "It would be unfair for Usagi to fail a test because her past self doesn't   
know the material. I can make some notes for you to study before the test, what time is it   
Minako-chan?"  
  
"Just after lunch." Minako sidled up to Ami "Would you be interested in making notes   
for me too?" She adopted her most pathetically cute impression and batted her eyelashes.  
  
Ami sighed. 'It's going to be a long day...' she thought miserably.  
  
"Yo, Odango!" Seiya approached the girls, but only greeted Usagi.  
  
Usagi's blood boiled. It was bad enough that she was going out with that baka Mamoru,   
but for his insulting nickname for her to be common usage among the student body in the   
future was pushing things just a mite too far. She turned round to give Seiya a piece of   
her mind, then stopped as she got a look at him. All thoughts of anger instantly dissipated   
from her head. 'He's gorgeous!' was all she could think as she stared unashamedly at him.  
  
Seiya walked closer, and looked at the blushing Usagi curiously. "Something on my face   
Odango?" He asked cheerfuly.  
  
"Iie..." Usagi giggled nervously. Her three friends were now looking at her VERY   
intently.  
  
Seiya was confused. This was the reaction he normally got from star struck fans, Usagi   
would normally brush him off quite rudely 'Perhaps she's finally giving in to me...' he   
smiled wolfishly at the thought. 'Maybe I'll ask her on a date now.' He leaned in closer   
"Odango..."  
  
"Hai?" Usagi replied breathlessly. She was no longer annoyed by his use of the hated   
nickname. In fact, she thought it was quite cute.  
  
"Look at the time! Gotta go to class now!!" Makoto grabbed Usagi with the help of   
Minako and the trio rushed off to class, with Ami hot on their heels.  
  
"It's just a matter of time now..." Seiya grinned to himself in satisfaction as he watched   
the girls depart.  
  
***  
  
It was lunch time at the Ginga TV third production office. The fact that breakfast had   
barely been finished was irrelevant. Any time that Sailor Aluminium Siren was hungry   
was automatically considered lunch time.  
  
Sailor Lead Crow walked in on the familiar scene of her 'rival' stuffing her face with   
instant noodles. "To think that you once competed with me for the position of top   
Animamate." She sighed loudly.  
  
"What? Are Animamates not allowed to eat?" The blue haired woman said inbetween   
slurping her noodles.  
  
Crow tried not to smile. Encouraging her behaviour would do her no favours where   
Galaxia was concerned. "Do you even have a target?" She asked.  
  
Siren picked up a photograph "He's a well respected holy man who runs a shrine in town   
well known for it's accurate fortune telling."  
  
Crow looked at the photograph of the grinning short bald man. He looked familiar   
somehow... "Wait just a moment!" She ran back to her own office.  
  
Siren shrugged her shoulders and returned to her lunch. She was interrupted when Lead   
Crow returned wielding a magazine. She flicked through the pages before handing it to   
Siren. "Read the article." She commanded.  
  
"Young girls warned to stay away from shrine run by lecherous old man?" Next to the   
headline was a picture of her target being whacked with a broom by a girl in miko   
clothes.  
  
Crow sighed again "I don't know what goes on in your head sometimes. There's no way   
such a man could hold a star seed which shines forever." She handed Siren a photograph   
"Luckily you have me to look after you. I've already found a worthy target."  
  
"So what's his story?" Siren commented as she looked at the photo of a young man   
wearing a bandana.  
  
"His name is Hibiki Ryouga; a master fighter. Such a warrior is quite likely to hold a   
real star seed." Crow said smugly, quite pleased with herself for selecting such a good   
target.  
  
"Just 'cause he knows how to fight doesn't mean he's not a pervert as well." Siren pouted   
moodily.  
  
***  
  
As Usagi sat through her first high school class, she was acutely aware of the presence of   
Seiya behind her. It was taking all her willpower not to turn round just to stare into those   
piercing eyes. 'I've never felt this way before...' she thought deleriously.  
  
Unfortunatly it seemed that Seiya was one of the most popular boys in the school,   
especially given the reaction of the other girls when he arrived in the classroom shortly   
after Usagi and her friends. 'I'll make him mine with the power of my love!' she told   
herself confidently, unconcerned with any competition.  
  
Minako watched Usagi with growing concern. It wasn't that she was worried about losing   
Seiya; she had resigned herself to the fact that he only liked Usagi a while ago, besides   
she still had Taiki and Yaten. But she was worried in case this Usagi commited an   
indiscretion with Seiya before being returned to her own timeline. That would make   
things far too complicated.  
  
When the lesson finally ended, the teacher left the room and everyone had a few minutes   
to prepare for the next class. Seiya prodded Usagi on her back to get her attention.   
"Hai?" she turned round and blushed slightly as she looked at him.  
  
"Odango, I was wondering..." He began, only to be interrupted once more.  
  
"Usagi-chan! You have to get ready for the next class! Hurry hurry!" Minako had   
appeared beside her and was rummaging through Usagi's schoolbag.  
  
"Minako-chan, we have five minutes!" Usagi protested.  
  
Minako sweatdropped. She shot a look at Makoto and Ami which screamed 'help me!'  
  
Ami stepped up next. "Usagi, I have to talk to you... about something very important!"   
She said, though she wasn't sure how she was going to follow it up. All she did know was   
that Seiya could not ask Usagi on a date, which it was clear he was going to do.  
  
Usagi waved her away. "Can it wait? I'm-" She was abruptly cut off as Makoto stepped   
into the breach.  
  
"Usagi-chan! You have a fever!" The tall brunette put a hand on Usagi's head, which was   
at a perfectly normal temperature "I'm taking you to the nurse's office!"  
  
"But-" Usagi tried to protest to no avail.  
  
"No buts! You can't take chances with your health!" She grabbed Usagi and dragged her   
out the classroom followed by Minako and Ami. One of the boys tried to protest, but was   
silenced by a punch in the ribs from the girl next to him. The female population of class   
1-1 had no desire to see Usagi getting together with their idol.  
  
Seiya blinked several times in confusion, and noticed Yaten was laughing at him. 'The   
life of an idol is never easy...' he sighed.  
  
***  
  
"Okay, stop! Stop!" Usagi struggled free of Makoto in the corridor and glared at her   
'friends'. "Now just what was all that about?" She demanded angrily, standing with her   
hands on her hips.  
  
"Usagi-chan, you can't date Seiya!" Minako said firmly.  
  
"Why?" She pouted at them.  
  
"Because you have Mamoru-san." Makoto said, trying to sound more gentle.  
  
Usagi hmphed. "I really can't understand what I see in that baka. I want Seiya-kun!" she   
stamped her foot for effect.  
  
Minako put an arm round Usagi "The Usagi from this time loves Mamoru-san very   
much. If you went on a date with Seiya before you returned to your own time it would   
hurt Mamoru, and then Seiya would be hurt when the Usagi from this time didn't want to   
date him anymore." She was quite proud of her reasoning.  
  
Sadly, Usagi was still unconvinced. "Maybe Seiya-kun is perfect for me. Maybe I can   
save my future self from Mamoru-baka!"  
  
Minako and Makoto looked aghast at Usagi. They didn't know what to do to convince   
Usagi to remain faithful to her future boyfriend. Then Ami sidled up to Usagi "Mamoru-  
san is the secret identity of Tuxedo Kamen..." She whispered.  
  
Usagi's eyes instantly changed into lovehearts "Tuxedo Kamen-sama..." She sighed   
dreamily.  
  
"Leave it to a genius!" Makoto playfully punched Ami on the arm.  
  
***  
  
The day passed pretty uneventfully after that. All of Seiya's attempts to get Usagi's   
attention were politely rebuked, much to Yaten and Taiki's amusement. "You know, it   
wouldn't kill you two to be more supportive once in a while." Seiya griped to his friends   
as they walked back to their apartment.  
  
"Gomen." Yaten stifled a chuckle "But it is pretty funny."  
  
Taiki smiled "It just affirms my faith in human nature to see that there are still women   
out there who can resist your charms."  
  
"I still have a chance..." Seiya said, but it was more like he was trying to convince   
himself.  
  
On the other side of the street, Ryouga was wandering around wondering where on earth   
he was, when he was accosted by Aluminium Siren and Lead Crow in their civilian   
clothes. "Hello sir, do you mind if we take your star seed?" Siren asked politely.  
  
Crow gaped at her 'rival' "Why do you always do that?" She asked.  
  
"It never hurts to be polite." Siren said as she handed a business card to the eternally lost   
martial artist.  
  
"Er... " Ryouga scratched the back of his head as he examined the card "I don't know   
anything about that, but do either of you two ladies happen to know where the Tendou   
dojo is?"  
  
"Oh to hell with this!" Crow tore off her business suit to reveal her rather skimpy fuku   
underneath "Hold still... please!" She shot a look at Siren as she said please, then fired   
her bracelet blasts at Ryouga.  
  
Ryouga barely saw the attack coming, but he still had the well honed reflexes of a   
longtime practitioner of the martial arts, and he deftly leapt out of the way.  
  
"Oooh, he is good Crow! I think you made a good choice!" Siren said as she changed   
into her sailor fuku.  
  
"What's going on?" Ryouga demanded as he adopted a fighting stance.  
  
"Nothing you need to worry about... Now Siren!" Crow said as she fired again. Siren   
joined the attack, and Ryouga was unable to dodge all of the fireballs.  
  
Sadly for the Animamates the all to familiar sight of a star seed turning black played   
itself out. "Oh well, tomorrow is another day..." Siren shrugged their failure off.  
  
"Star Serious Laser!" A blast of white energy came straight at the two Sailor   
Animamates, but Crow saw it coming and pushed Siren out of the way.  
  
"What were you aiming at?" Siren laughed at the Starlights who had just appeared.  
  
"Baka! It would have hit you if I hadn't pushed you out the way!" Crow bopped the back   
of Siren's head.  
  
The Starlights ignored the squabbling of the Animamates and went on with their   
introduction "Penetrating the darkness of night... Sailor Starlights are here!" They struck   
dramatic poses as they said it.  
  
Meanwhile Ryouga transformed into a farce. He was wearing a cross between a martial   
arts gi and a sailor fuku. Needless to say, he did not make a pretty farce.  
  
"Why don't you play with the farce?" Siren suggested as she summoned the phonebox   
and got in with Crow. The pair disappeared, leaving the Sailor Starlights to face the farce   
on it's own.  
  
"We can just stop it hurting anyone until she get here to heal it." Star Maker suggested,   
referring to Sailor Moon.  
  
Luckily by some weird, yet very common twist of fate, the sailor senshi were nearby and   
saw what was happening. "This is the worst timing!" Minako muttered.  
  
Rei suddenly realised something even worse "Um... we don't have Eternal Sailor Moon to   
heal it..." She said, letting the implications of that sink in on her friends.  
  
"You mean... we have to kill it?" Makoto was horrified at the prospect. "But it's a   
person! We can't do that!"  
  
"We don't have a choice..." Rei said sadly as she summoned her henshin wand.  
  
"Matte!" Ami stopped her "There might be a way!" She turned to Usagi "Usagi, do you   
have the moon stick?"  
  
"Um... yeah..." Usagi took out the aformentioned magical item.  
  
Rei's eyes lit up "Of course! If it can turn youma back into people, it can do the same for   
farce's!"  
  
"We hope." Minako said, she wasn't entirely convinced it would work "Everyone   
henshin, Usagi, you should stay back until we weaken it."  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power... Make Up!"  
"Mars Crystal Power... Make Up!"  
"Jupiter Crystal Power... Make Up!"  
"Venus Crystal Power... Make Up!"  
"Moon Prism Power... Make Up!"  
  
The girls all transformed, then ran onto the scene of battle. Luckily it seemed that the   
Starlights had already nearly killed the farce, which was no longer putting up any   
struggle.  
  
"Hey, where are your wings?" Star Fighter asked Sailor Moon.  
  
"Huh?" Sailor Moon didn't understand that question at all. "What wings? Is this a   
tampon question?"  
  
Everyone - even the farce - sweatdropped at that statement.  
  
"Sailor Moon! Just heal it!" Mars said insistently.  
  
"Hai!" Sailor Moon began twirling the moon stick around "Moon Healing...   
Escalation!" The farce was bathed in waves of energy which turned it back into Hibiki   
Ryouga.  
  
"Yatta! I did it!" Sailor Moon began skipping around with joy.  
  
The Starlights looked on disapprovingly "I think we're providing too good a service."   
Star Healer muttered before the trio disappeared.  
  
***  
  
Author Notes: Well that was poo. And the battle scene was just.. ugh... Don't give up on   
me yet though, the next chapter WILL be better, I guarantee it!  
Stay tuned for the final chapter! 


	6. Chapter 6

Author Notes: Well, this is it, the final exhilarating chapter of Moon Squared. You might   
think the end is rather anti-climactic, but I prefer it that way.  
And if I do say so myself, this is by far the best chapter. Quite a relief after the drivel that   
was chapter five.  
  
  
Moon Squared Chapter 6  
  
"Look, it's been nearly a week since this fiasco started, and nothing interesting has   
happened since the second day. Can I please fix things now?" Sailor Pluto pleaded with   
the other Sailor Pluto at the Time Gate.  
  
"Wait a minute!" The other Pluto halted her protests "Something really funny should be   
happening right about now!" She whispered a command into her Garnet Orb and an   
image of Michiru and Haruka's bedroom was projected from it. Hotaru had just walked   
in and went over to retrieve a book from the nightstand.  
  
"But this happened in the original timeline anyway! The only difference is that I won't be   
there to make sarcastic comments a few minutes from now... on the other hand, it is   
funny..." Pluto had decided to hold off her protests for a bit so she could watch.  
  
Hotaru had picked up the book and was walking away when she caught her foot on   
something poking from under the bed. Pausing to see what it was, she knelt down and   
pulled a large box from under the bed before setting her book down. After opening the   
box, her mouth dropped and her eyes got REALLY big.  
  
"I love that expression!" Pluto chuckled.  
  
Hotaru picked up a pair of furry handcuffs from the box and giggled. Her childish   
laughter sounded echoey in the void around the Time Gate. She replaced the handcuffs   
and picked up another object.  
  
Hotaru brought this... object close to her face and sniffed it "No! Don't sniff it!" One of   
the Pluto's wailed. Hotaru immediately made an expression of disgust and dropped the   
object back in the box before absently wiping her hand on the bedspread.  
  
"Here comes the hentai!" The guardian of time cheered.  
  
Hotaru had now discovered some magazines and took one out. The angle wasn't perfect,   
but the two Sailor Pluto's could make out a girl with a striking resemblance to Sailor   
Moon on the front cover. It was a hentai doujinshi. Hotaru opened the 'comic' and started   
reading, obviously unaware of the manga's true nature. After a few pages her expression   
changed to a confused scowl. Then pure, abject, disgust.  
  
"Hotaru-chan, did you find the book?" Michiru's voice got louder as she spoke, as if she   
were approaching.  
  
"Here it comes!!" Both Pluto's chanted eagerly.  
  
Michiru stepped into view and abruptly halted. It was hard to say who looked more   
shocked, Michiru or Hotaru. The younger girl stood up, still holding the doujinshi.   
"Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa are bad..." She said slowly.  
  
The normally cool and collected Kaiou Michiru turned a bright shade of crimson from   
head to toe. "Um.. er... ah... you see..." she stammered.  
  
"This is where I'm supposed to walk in and say 'So that's what was in those unmarked   
envelopes.'" One of the Sailor Pluto's said.  
  
Hotaru tapped her foot impatiently, as if awaiting an explanation.  
  
"Well... um... Hotaru-chan..." Michiru began nervously "Sometime's mama's and papa's   
want to show their love for-"  
  
She was cut off by Hotaru "Look, I know you two have sex." She said bluntly "You'd   
have to be deaf not to know in this house..." she added, more to herself.  
  
Michiru's mouth dropped and her eyes got REALLY big.  
  
"Not quite as cute on her." Pluto commented.  
  
Hotaru waved the doujinshi at Michiru "But what is the deal with this?!" She demanded   
"I'm in some of these for crying out loud!"  
  
Michiru found her shoes very interesting at this point as she recieved the third degree   
from her adopted daughter. "We only read them for the Uranus and Neptune bits..." she   
muttered, not too convincingly.  
  
"Just Uranus and Neptune?" Hotaru asked, sounding very skeptical.  
  
Michiru closed her eyes shamefully "And the inner senshi..." She whispered, barely   
audible.  
  
"And?" Hotaru prodded.  
  
"Pluto too..."  
  
"She never admitted that in the original timeline!!" The void around the Time Gate   
echoed with the guffaw's of two Sailor Plutos.  
  
***  
  
'Beryl won't like this...' Kunzite thought as he went over his plan. 'On the other hand, why   
should I care what she like's and doesn't like?' he reasoned. Since Zoicite's death, Kunzite   
had been consumed with thoughts of revenge. While Beryl had been the one to end his   
lover's life, as far as Kunzite was concerned, blame rested with Sailor Moon.  
  
While Kunzite had a pretty low opinion of youma in general, he had to admit that the   
DD girls where among the most powerful. The ease with which Sailor Moon had   
defeated them as well as Zoicite was unsettling. Kunzite wasn't the only one to think this,   
as he had noticed a distinct change in Queen Beryl's demeanor lately. She had been   
acting a lot more pensive and jumpy than usual.  
  
"The old witch know's the writing's on the wall." He said out loud, before suddenly   
realising what he had said, he looked around slightly panicked. Of course there was no   
one to overhear in his private quarters... but still, those words could easily earn his death   
if they got back to Beryl.  
  
'Not that I'm long for this world anyway...' He mused. Even if his plan was successful in   
killing Sailor Moon, his own odds of survival were minimal. 'I can die happy if I send her   
to hell first.'  
  
"I will see you again tonight Zoicite." He swore before teleporting to Tokyo.   
Specifically, the home above a jewellery store in Juuban...  
  
***  
  
Ami was returning home from cram school when she became aware of something   
peculiar. A large number of people were lying on the ground moaning, their symptoms   
seemed very much in keeping with what happened to people who'd had some energy   
drained by a youma.  
  
She quickly went to the nearest victim, a middle aged man who was already trying to sit   
up. She helped support him to his feet "What happened?" She asked, sounding   
concerned.  
  
"Some crazy ninja lady appeared." The man wheezed out "She said some weird stuff and   
people just started dropping around her."  
  
'Definitely a youma.' thought Ami "Will you be okay?" she asked, then on seeing the   
man nod, she ran off following the trail of unconscious and semi-conscious people. She   
swiftly arrived on the scene where the youma was in the process of draining people's   
energy.  
  
Ducking into an alleyway, she took out her henshin wand and uttered her transformation   
phrase "Mercury Power... Make Up!!"  
  
Sailor Mercury appeared to face the youma "Stop right there! I can't forgive you for   
taking the energy of innocents!"  
  
"Ban ban." The ninja youma said "It took long enough for one of you to show up. I have   
a message from my master Kunzite-sama." She took out an envelope and tossed it in the   
air. A flick of her wrist sent a small dagger flying through the envelope and impaled it at   
Mercury's feet.  
  
"What is this?" Mercury demanded, not taking her attention off the youma.  
  
"Read it. Ban ban." A black portal appeared at the youma's feet and it sunk through.  
  
Mercury picked up the envelope and carefully opened it. It contained a letter and a   
picture. A look at the picture told her that whatever the letter said was very important.  
  
From the photograph, a terrified Osaka Naru and a calm looking Kunzite stared at her.  
  
***  
  
Usagi sat on a bench at the Juuban shopping district licking her ice cream cone. She was   
waiting for Rei and Minako to show up so they could do a little clothes shopping. Usagi   
was certainly looking forward to buying some clothes which would actually fit. The   
increased allowance her sixteen year old self got was a big help there.  
  
As she watched people milling about around her, her attention was drawn to a man and   
woman who seemed to be arguing. The woman was very attractive and had dusky red   
hair. Usagi actually recognised the man as being Kijin Shibakawa, the photographer who   
was used in one of Nephrite's schemes a while ago.  
  
Kijin was trying to back away from the woman, who was doing her best to stop him. The   
woman seemed to become exasparated and tore off her clothes to reveal the rather   
skimpy fuku underneath "Give me your star seed!" She demanded before firing two   
fireballs at him, which he was barely able to dodge.  
  
As the fireballs hit a parked car and made it explode, most of the nearby people chose to   
vacate the scene, but not Usagi. Ducking behind a stall, she called out her henshin   
"Moon Prism Power... Make Up!!"  
  
Sailor Lead Crow prepared another attack, but was interrupted "Stop right there!!" Sailor   
Moon shouted as she entered the fray. Adopting several dramatic poses, she quickly   
thought up a suitable speech "Attacking the photographer who's already been posessed   
by a youma! Unforgivable! Aito seigino sailor fuku bishoujo senshi Sailor Moon!" She   
finished her poses "Tsukini kawatte oshiokiyo!"  
  
Lead Crow turned to the new threat "Sailor Moon!" she hissed then stopped as a detail   
became apparent "Where are your wings?"  
  
Sailor Moon sweatdropped 'why do people keep asking that?' she thought before replying   
"Shut up!" She took out the crescent moon stick and began powering up "Moon Healing   
Escalation!"  
  
"Nani?" Lead Crow watched the light show "What was that supposed to do?" 'Geez, first   
no wings and now a useless attack, what's going on?' she thought.  
  
'Why didn't it work?' Sailor Moon's mind raced 'I'll just have to fight her the old   
fashioned way then!' She took her tiara in hand and held it up. "Moon Tiara Action!" her   
tiara became surrounded by magic and she threw it straight at her opponent.  
  
Sailor Lead Crow arched an eyebrow at the oncoming attack and casually batted it away   
when it got close enough. The tiara clattered to the ground a short distance away. 'Is this   
really the same Sailor Moon that defeated Neherenia?' the top animamate wondered   
incredulously.  
  
Then another thought struck Lead Crow. Sailor Moon was a lot less powerful, and none   
of the other earth senshi were present. She grinned at her own brilliance "Perhaps I'll see   
what your star seed is like!" She raised her arms and launched two fireballs which   
unerringly struck Sailor Moon.  
  
The fighter for love and justice screamed out in pain as a flower appeared on her chest.   
As the flower bloomed, ribbons surrounded her fuku and her transformation reversed.  
  
Lead Crow watched in fascination as an indescribably beautiful multi faceted star seed   
emerged from Usagi. "It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen..." she whispered,   
transfixed by the sight.  
  
***  
  
"Alright Kunzite, I'm here alone. Where's Naru-chan?!" Eternal Sailor Moon angrily   
faced Kunzite in the warehouse at the docks where he had told her to come in the letter   
Mercury was given.  
  
Kunzite smiled. 'I was right to use Nephrite's girlfriend as a hostage, she's obviously   
important so Sailor Moon.' he was a little confused by the senshi's appearance, those   
wings were just silly, but he ignored that. "She is safe." he said simply.  
  
The Eternal Tier appeared in Sailor Moon's hands. "Where is she?!" She demanded   
again. The threat was obvious.  
  
Kunzite felt a few beads of sweat appear on his forhead 'When did she become so bold?'   
he wondered, slightly afraid. Nonetheless, he was confident in his plan. Naru appeared   
next to him. "Here she is, safe and sound." he sounded bored, even though he was filled   
with anticipation.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" Naru started towards the senshi, but was stopped when Kunzite clamped   
a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Let her go Kunzite, it's me you want!" Sailor Moon pleaded, she didn't like the   
expression of terror in her friend's face.  
  
Kunzite nodded his assent. "Indeed it is you I want. Off you go Naru." Naru suddenly   
disappeared "She is safely back at home."  
  
Sailor Moon smirked "And I'm just supposed to take your word for that?" she said,   
sounding very dubious.  
  
Kunzite shrugged "I have no reason to lie now that you are here." His demeanor abruptly   
changed "Now die Sailor Moon!!" he bellowed as he charged her.  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon swiftly leapt high into the air above him to avoid the charge.   
'Perhaps those wings are more than ornamental?' Kunzite thought as she seemed to float   
above him. 'No matter.' with a feral grin, he summoned two violet coloured energy blades   
in his hands and threw them at Sailor Moon.  
  
Sailor Moon's flight was abruptly stopped as the blades ripped through her fuku, she   
slammed to the ground in pain. 'This is what I get for being overconfident...' she thought,   
groaning as she got up. Luckily she hadn't really been injured.  
  
Kunzite summoned two more blades and threw them at Sailor Moon. This time she was   
prepared, and called up an energy barrier to block them. It wasn't as strong without using   
the Ginzuishou, but it was sufficient.  
  
Kunzite saw that his attacks were now useless 'Not that I expected otherwise...' he mused   
bitterly. Still he held faith in his overall plan.  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon raised up the Eternal Tier "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!!"   
She called out as waves of pink energy washed over Kunzite.  
  
Kunzite felt the energy invade his mind "No!!" he screamed "I am Kunzite, one of the   
four Lords of the Dark Kingdom!! I cannot be 'refreshed'!!" He yelled his denial.  
  
"Onegai..." Sailor Moon whispered as she desperatly tried to channel more power into   
freeing his mind from Beryl's control.  
  
"Nooo!!" Kunzite clutched his head in pain and collapsed on the floor. "No..." he   
whimpered as all the constraints Beryl and Metallia had placed on his mind were erased.  
  
As he realised the depths of his sins under Beryl, Kunzite felt glad that he had come up   
with such a plan. "I deserve to die..." He said sadly. "But so do you!!" He glared at Sailor   
Moon with hate filled eyes "You took Zoicite from me!!" he accused.  
  
Kunzite took out a small radio detonator. "I'll see you soon Zoicite..." he whispered.  
  
***  
  
'I hate shopping.' Haruka decided as she wandered through the Juuban shopping district.   
Sadly, shop was what she must do. Michiru had phoned her earlier this afternoon and   
told her that she had to buy Hotaru a present for some reason. And it had to be a really   
good present.  
  
This presented something of a dilemma for Haruka, who was notoriously bad at picking   
gifts. She normally got around this by giving joint gifts with Michiru to their friends and   
letting her pick it. When it came to getting presents for Michiru... well, Haruka had   
special 'treats' in store for her beloved on those occasions.  
  
'What I wouldn't give for something to distract me from this shopping nightmare.' she   
thought, forgetting the old adage 'be careful what you wish for...'  
  
She heard an explosion nearby, and quickly ran in the direction it seemed to come from.   
Arriving on the scene just as Lead Crow removed Sailor Moon's star seed.  
  
Normally in this situation, a Sailor Senshi would utter a dramatic speech and then fire a   
magical attack at the enemy. But Haruka was a rather more pragmatic individual. A cold   
fury washed over her as she watched her little kitten scream out in pain. Without even   
realising it, her clothes disappeared to be replaced by her sailor fuku. Only three people   
could inspire these feelings in Haruka, and Usagi was one of them.  
  
With a ninja's speed and silence, she ran up to behind Sailor Lead Crow who was still   
transfixed on the brilliantly shining star seed. The Space Sword appeared in Sailor   
Uranus's hand, and the blade which could cut through diamond was thrust right through   
the animamate's back.  
  
Sailor Lead Crow felt an intense pain and looked down to see the blade sticking out of   
her stomach. Her eyes widened in shock as she coughed out blood.  
  
"The penalty for harming my princess is death." Sailor Uranus whispered in her ear,   
sounding like death incarnate herself.  
  
Lead Crow felt even more pain as the sword was withdrawn. She fell to her knee's and   
put her hands to the gaping wound. She tried to speak, but all she succeeded in doing was   
coughing up more blood. 'How could this happen?' she wondered distantly as she felt her   
life ebb away 'Beaten by a senshi on this rural planet?'  
  
Sailor Uranus watched in satisfaction as Lead Crow fell forward and blood began to pool   
around her body. At the same time, Usagi's star seed was reabsorbed into her body, and   
the girl began to recover from the intense physical shock.  
  
She was not prepared for the emotional shock which followed.  
  
Usagi looked at the dead body before her in abject horror. "W-what happened...?" She   
asked no one in particular. She was not aware of anyone or anything besides Sailor Lead   
Crow's corpse.  
  
"I killed her." Sailor Uranus grinned devilishly as she returned the space sword to it's   
pocket dimension. She hoped it would be clean when she next summoned it.  
  
"K-killed?" Usagi looked at Uranus as if she were seeing the senshi for the first time.   
Usagi dealt with death all the time. She killed youma. This was different, even if she was   
an enemy, Sailor Lead Crow was a person... perhaps even a person capable of having   
good in her heart if she was given a chance. But now she was dead.  
  
Uranus saw the look in Usagi's eyes and felt filled with shame. 'I've taken away her   
innocence...' she thought, bitterly self reproaching. It was what she loved most about   
Usagi, that purity of spirit. 'But I've destroyed part of that...' she hung her head in shame.   
"I'm sorry you had to see that." She said sincerely.  
  
Usagi felt a hollow laugh escape her lips. 'She's sorry I had to see it, but she's not sorry   
she did it...'  
  
"Usagi!" Rei and Minako had arrived and ran up to their friend. Their eyes widened as   
they saw the scene "Oh Kami-sama!" Rei brought up a hand to cover her mouth. Her   
cheeks were turning green.  
  
"What happened?" Minako asked in shock.  
  
"She killed her." Usagi pointed at Lead Crow. "She killed her... oh god..." She turned   
away and vomited.  
  
"Usagi..." Rei massaged her friend's back as Usagi emptied her stomach. "It's okay..."   
She tried to soothe her.  
  
Usagi finally stopped heaving and turned to face Rei. She was crying and shaking all   
over. "How can it be okay? She's dead?" she felt her legs start to buckle, this was all far   
too much for her.  
  
Rei took hold of Usagi to support her. She rubbed Usagi's back to try and make her relax.   
"Let it out..." Rei encouraged her to vent her feelings.  
  
Usagi accepted Rei's embrace "I can't deal with this... is being a senshi all about killing?   
Is this my future?" She sobbed. "I don't want this! I want to go home! I want to be back   
home..."  
  
Without warning, Usagi began to glow. Minako and Sailor Uranus watched in   
amazement as Usagi shone brighter and brighter...  
  
***  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon looked on in dawning horror as Kunzite flipped up the cover guard   
on the detonator. If he had rigged the warehouse, there was no way she could get out in   
time...  
  
Suddenly her vision was cut off as something covered her head. She felt strong arms grab   
her, and a peculiar sensation of flying.  
  
When it ended, she found herself on the docks with Tuxedo Kamen. The ground   
shuddered as the warehouse exploded, though no debris came close to the pair.  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen-sama." She breathed. Now this was something she definitely missed   
from the good old days.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen was breathing heavily, and sweat plastered his face. "I made it just in   
time..." He said, sounding enormously relieved.  
  
As he looked at those sparkling cerulean eyes, Tuxedo Kamen felt a memory from his   
previous life burst through into his consciousness. He was dancing with the beautiful   
princess from his dreams. 'Why would I think of her now?' he thought, still not getting   
the obvious.  
  
As Sailor Moon looked at the love of her life she made a decision. She had to seduce   
him. "Thank you, my prince... my Endymion." She called him the name from their past   
lives in an effort to jar his memory of their love.  
  
'No... it can't be... can it?' Tuxedo Kamen thought. "Serenity?" He asked, the name   
coming hesitantly to his lips.  
  
"Hai." She breathed huskily, moving her body closer to his.  
  
The pair embraced as they moved their lips closer and closer for that fateful kiss...  
  
***  
  
Rei was doing her best to provide support for Usagi when she abruptly disappeared.   
Before Rei could do anything, Eternal Sailor Moon suddenly appeared in her arms.  
  
Unfortunatly, Sailor Moon had her eyes closed and was about to kiss her prince. Before   
Rei could say a word, Sailor Moon was delivering a very passionate kiss to her.  
  
Rei's mind was rather confused at this point. 'The Usagi's have went back to their own   
time!' one part of her mind said 'Why is Usagi kissing me?' another asked 'Boy it sure got   
hot in here didn't it?' yet another remarked. And Rei couldn't escape the conclusion that   
her best friend was a remarkably good kisser.  
  
Usagi's mind was likewise confused. 'Mamo-chan seems a lot smaller.' she thought.   
Though that thought took second place to the odd feeling of two soft lumps pressed   
against her breasts. Sailor Moon broke the kiss and opened her eyes.  
  
Rei felt Usagi breaking away, and very much by accident, let a sigh of disappointment   
escape her lips. The two friends looked at each other. Both very confused for different   
reasons.  
  
"Rei-chan? Where'd Mamo-chan go?" Sailor Moon asked, not seeming very embarassed   
at all that she had kissed another girl.  
  
Rei flushed bright scarlet. She decided to deal with the feelings she was experiencing in   
the best way she knew how "Usagi no baka!" She bopped the back of Sailor Moon's head   
"Don't you go time travelling again!"  
  
***  
  
Tuxedo Kamen gave a passionate kiss to his lost love from a lifetime ago. And was   
rewarded with a nasty taste of vomit in his mouth...  
  
***  
  
"Well... all's well that ends well." Sailor Pluto dusted her hands together dramtically.  
  
"Dark Dome Close!!" The other Sailor Pluto yelled out desperately.  
  
The first Pluto turned to see what was going on, and was shocked to see her counterpart   
trying to enclose a great gash in the fabric of reality. "Paradox shift!" She breathed the   
name given to her worst fear. A paradox which would destroy the universe.  
  
The second Sailor Pluto put all her strength into containing the paradox, but it was a   
battle she was losing fast. "Earlier you mentioned preventing this mess from happening. I   
think you should do that." The rift expanded, the dark sphere containing it barely able to   
keep up "Quickly!" She finished.  
  
Pluto knew she would have only one chance at this before the Time Gate was consumed   
by the paradox. Mentally setting the coordinates, she leapt through the gate.  
  
"Damn my stupid curiousity." The remaining Pluto swore before she lost her control and   
the paradox consumed her.  
  
***  
  
Setsuna was lying on the couch in the living room of the house she shared with the other   
Outer Senshi. She was wearing a purple dressing gown with a yellow Pluto symbol on   
the left breast. She was eating ice cream, straight from a two litre tub, and watching   
Cardcaptor Sakura on the TV.  
  
Obviously there was no one else in the house.  
  
"Return to your powers confined!" She chanted along with the TV.  
  
Without warning, a pink cloud appeared by the ceiling, and Sailor Pluto leapt out.  
  
"Gah!" She yelled in surprise as she bolted up, spilling some ice cream from her spoon   
down the side of the couch. "What the hell are you doing here?" She demanded, trying to   
act shocked and dignified, yet succeeding in just looking as pathetic as she was.  
  
Sailor Pluto looked at her past self with barely concealed disgust 'Ugh, no wonder I only   
act like that when no one else is around...' she thought. "Listen, it's important that you   
don't go to the battle with Aluminium Siren and Sailor Ice Cream today."  
  
"Why?" Setsuna demanded. 'I'm the senshi of time dammit! I know everything and I'm   
supposed to be there!' she thought indignantly.  
  
"Because..." Sailor Pluto adopted a dramatic stance and spoke in her most ominous voice   
"A paradox shift will occour if you don't!"  
  
Setsuna paled visibly. Then a thought struck her "But isn't you being here a paradox?"  
  
"Huh?" Pluto responded eloquently.  
  
"Yeah, y'know, two Sailor Pluto's at the same time." She waved her arms around and   
hummed the Twilight Zone theme tune. She only succeeded in looking pathetic and   
spilling more ice cream. 'Michiru's gonna kill me...' she thought as the ice cream started   
to melt on the furniture.  
  
She was interrupted in her musings as Sailor Pluto bopped her on the head with the Time   
Key. "Listen, just don't go to the battle today, got it?"  
  
Setsuna nodded.  
  
"Good!" Pluto opened a portal and stepped through, mumbling something about being   
the only sane one in the bunch.  
  
***  
  
The Sailor Senshi minus Pluto were all fighting against Sailor Aluminium Siren and her   
latest victim - a minister who she had turned into Sailor Preacher after taking his star   
seed.  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Sailor Jupiter sent her most powerful attack at Sailor Preacher,   
causing the Farce to stagger backwards and knock Aluminum Siren over.  
  
"Stupid thing! Get them, not me!" Siren yelled, pointing at the Sailor Senshi as she got   
up. The Farce, which looked like an amorphous mass of robes in a pink tutu and armed   
with boxing gloves, nodded dumbly at it's mistress.  
  
"Sermon Blaster!" Sailor Preacher yipped in a high pitched voice as it fired several   
crosses at Sailor Mercury.  
  
Sailor Mercury never had the time to dodge it herself, but was saved when Eternal Sailor   
Moon dived towards her and pushed her out of the way in the nick of time. "Arigatou!"   
The senshi of ice thanked her saviour.  
  
Sailor Moon smiled in acknowledgment before returning her attention to the battle.   
Despite the fact that the senshi outnumbered Siren and her farce eight to two, the Anima-  
mate was doing a surprisingly good job of holding her own. "Galactica Tsunami!!" Siren   
screamed out the name of her attack as a massive wave of dark energy smashed into   
Neptune, Uranus and Venus.  
  
The three senshi were knocked down by the attack, and seemed to be quite hurt. Siren   
grinned as she readied her follow up strike. Raising her forearms up, she fired three blasts   
of energy from her bracelets. Just before the hit, Sailor Saturn leapt in front of her friends   
"Silence Wall!" She raised her glaive and a powerful barrier easily deflected what would   
have been a lethal attack.  
  
Meanwhile, Sailor Mars had gotten behind Aluminium Siren without her noticing. "Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
The burning arrow flashed out and engulfed Siren in flame.  
  
Deciding the odds were turning against her, Siren called for the phone booth which could   
return her to the relative safety of Galaxia's lair. Seeing this, Mars called out "Sailor   
Moon! Get her now!"  
  
"Hai!" Sailor Moon rushed over to get a clear shot before Siren could enter the phone   
booth. Getting into position, she raised her Eternal Tier. "Starlight Honeymoon Thera-  
Ooof!!"  
  
She never managed to finish the attack as Sailor Preacher blasted her with a salvo of   
crosses.  
  
"Ja ne!" Sailor Aluminium Siren called out cheerfully as she slipped into the booth and it   
disappeared.  
  
Picking herself up, Sailor Moon shook her head as she tried to get the ringing out of her   
ears. She didn't notice the Farce bearing down on her.  
  
"World Shaking!"  
"Deep Submerge!"  
  
Luckily Sailor Uranus and Neptune had recovered, and they weakened the Farce with   
their attacks. Seeing her chance, Sailor Moon raised the Tier once more. "Starlight   
Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!!" Waves of energy washed over the warped Farce, turning it   
back into the kind minister he really was.  
  
Everyone visibly relaxed as the tension from a hard battle washed away. Well, almost   
everyone. "Dammit!" Sailor Mars snapped "We nearly got her! I can't believe you   
messed up again!" She turned on Sailor Moon.  
  
Rei wasn't really mad at Usagi. She blamed herself as much as anyone, but the   
frustration of having Siren always escape was getting to her, and the outburst, however   
harsh, wasn't a reflection of Rei's true feelings.  
  
None of this made Usagi feel any better. "I'm sorry Rei-chan!" Usagi sniffed back tears at   
the harsh words from someone she really admired.  
  
Sailor Mars was starting to relax, but she couldn't resist one last dig. "You always klutz   
out when it's really important." She remarked snidely, before instantly regretting her   
words.  
  
Sailor Moon spun on her comrade, a rare expression of anger on her normally gentle   
features. "That's not true and you know it!" She snapped, recalling all the harsh battles   
she had been forced to fight, from Beryl to Death Phantom, not to mention the times   
when she won by refusing to fight like with Mistress Nine and Black Lady. "You've   
always judged me based on how I was when we first met! I've changed Rei!" She   
accused angrily.  
  
Sailor Mars knew she had crossed a line. "I'm sorry Usagi. I understand you aren't like   
that anymore." She said sincerely.  
  
"No. You don't." Sailor Moon said shaking her head. "I wish you could... I wish you   
could see..." she finished sadly.  
  
"No really, I am sorry!" Mars apologised profusely "Look, how about I buy you some   
ice cream to make up for it?"  
  
Sailor Moon's eyes got really big "Really?"  
  
Mars smiled. Food was always the way to Usagi's heart. "Really." She promised.  
  
THE END  
  
***  
  
Author Notes: And so our story ends with nothing having changed. No one learned any   
important lessons. No new character relationships developed, no nothing.  
  
But it was still one crazy ride, ne? 


End file.
